the skeleton Family
by cometflare16
Summary: What if frisk died at the end of the pacifist route, but what if two skeletons weren't ready to let go. *Please note i have also published this on Deviant art, and i also have images on my deviant art page under the same name, and yes this is a skelefrisk fan fiction.*
1. Chapter 1

The SkeleFamily.

What if Frisk died at the end of the pacifist route, what would happen if two skeletons weren't ready to let go.

It had been only a few days since Frisk had broken down the barrier. Only a few days since she freed everyone… yet no one was happy. The monsters hadn't even ventured beyond the cliff that overlooked the barrier which lead out onto the surface. The evening after the barrier was broken down, the seven human souls gave fractions of themselves to create a new soul for Asriel, turning the once evil soulless demonic flower he was into the true kind, fluffy, prince he was once again. Asgore and Toriel had been delighted when they saw their dead son, return to them alive and unharmed, there he told them that when he absorbed Chara's soul and took her body out down to the village at the bottom of the mountain and how when she saw one of her abusers she sort of took a mental breakdown and used him to go on a rampage through the village. The King and former Queen were in shock but to an extent knew as Chara had once told them how mean and abusive the humans were to her all because of her eye, and skin colour, but were shocked to hear that there former adoptive daughter would go that far. Once the young Prince was re-introduced to the small group which consisted of Papyrus, Sans, Undyne, Alphys, there saviour Frisk as well as the royal family. The said group made their way up to the surface through the broken barrier, but they didn't notice that when Frisk passed through it, she had started to shake for some unknown reason. As they neared the top they were joined by Mettaton, who said that she (I see Mettaton as a girl don't judge) was there to broadcast the stars live to the whole underground.

After watching the sun set and the stars rise the group decided to head on back down into the underground and get everything ready to re-join life on the surface… if the humans accepted them and didn't chuck them back into the underground and seal the entrances completely. As they travelled back to the barrier they noticed some carved symbols of the ancient human spells but ignored them as they meant nothing to them now. Although they probably should have paid more attention to the translations. The group continued on down the tunnel back to the palace gardens, were the entrance of the tunnel into the underground was located. As the group passed on by the shattered barrier, Frisk got worse, and worse. Sans had turned around to ask her a question but when she passed out in his arms, they started to freak out. They hurried and got her back to the castle were Alphys diagnosed her, her diagnostics were that there was some form of magic, none of which any monster, be it boss or normal monster could conjure. Then Sans remembered the inscription carved into the rock on the way back down the entrance and wondered if it was the cause of this, he quickly discussed it with Alphys who agreed that it did look like an ancient human spell. Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus quickly made their way back up the tunnel to try and decipher the symbols and find a cure, but once Alphys deciphered the text, their horror grew. It wasn't just a spell… it was a curse, with no cure. The symbols translated to, "to the human/s who break the barrier, the crushing weigh of the barriers magic will lock onto your soul with no hope of relieving your sins, and the weight of humanity's hatred will crush your soul to dust, like the monsters who dare to fight against the true rulers of the surface. Those who betray and support monster returning to the surface will never see it for themselves ever again." Undyne was physically sick once Alphys finished reading it out, and Papyrus shocked the two girls by pulling out a couple of Gasterblasters and erased the text from the mountain in raged, it was the first time Undyne had ever seen Papyrus so hateful as both of the skeletons eyes glowed a bright vivid orange, and Alphys started to break down into tears… there was only one person in the whole underground who knew anything about human magic, but he was stuck in the void, and the only person who knew his name was Sans. While back at the palace, Frisks condition had deteriorated. Tori had placed Frisk into one of the beds in the palaces many spare rooms and were waiting for the others to return with hopefully a reversal spell to the magic that was causing this to Frisk. By the time Alphys, Undyne and Papyrus had reached the palace it was too late, the damage was done and Frisks soul had shattered and dispersed to the void under the weight of humanity's sins. The group burst into tears as they got Mettaton to spread the news around the underground, Asgore announced that at the end of the month the mourning period for Frisk would be over and then they would go back and re-join life on the surface.

Asgore took one of the empty coffins up from the castles basements and they helped to lay frisks cold, soulless dead body in it before they took it out to the cliff on the surface were they had been only hours before. They had a little ceremony in Frisk's memory as they buried her beside a tree, overlooking the entire cliff. They all paid their respects differently but all the while crying. Alphys and Undyne were hugging each other, as it had been the young ten year old who had helped each other realise that they both had a crush on each other with the help of Mettaton. Sans and Papyrus had finally made their first friend although, during the time Frisk had been with them the skelebro's considered her to be less of a friend and more of a little sister… even if she was a human. While Toriel, was crying for the young girl that had called her mom and then proved that she was strong enough to free an entire civilization. Asriel was crying in his mom's arms as it was Frisk and the other human's souls who had freed him from his personal living hell of being a flower for the past few centuries. Asgore was just stunned as he relayed the curse over and over and over again in his head not believing that the humans that sealed them in would be so cruel as to curse their own kind for freeing monster kind, but then again it was a few centuries old curse and humans could have changed in that time. As they all made their way back down into the underground they failed to notice the ghost like figure of a certain, half melted skeleton scientist. The same skeleton which had been lost to the void when he pushed his own son out of the way of one of their experiments which had malfunctioned and blown up, erasing him from the minds of all monsters bar his own son who he saved, and messed around with said sons stats and magic granting him a few good ability's and one really agonizing one were he's stuck in a time loop. Although the young skeleton son now didn't have to worry about a reset as there was no one who could activate one, Sans could finally have a night of peaceful sleep… well as peaceful as it could be, he and Papyrus were going to be kept up late with grief over the little human they considered a sister.

Gaster while in the void had discovered some new abilities given to him from the explosion as a side effect for what they were testing. As the days passed on from Frisks Death he saw how depressed Sans and Papyrus had actually gotten, Papyrus was no longer his usual happy, bubbly eccentric self and had become as depressed as Sans, the taller Skeleton had somehow _lost_ H.P because of it. Sans on the other hand his stats were constantly at 1, Attack, 1 H.p. Although Gaster could see his son's real stats in the void, Sans had more power of attack, defence and H.p than himself and Asgore put together but it too, like Papyrus's were slowly eroding and lowering. He was proud of his two sons, but was upset because he hated seeing them so depressed. They had seen Frisk as a little Sister, she was the barrier between the two brothers starting an all-out feud with each other over Papyrus's nearly in edible cooking and sans Inappropeate, but hilarious humour, and punning. She enjoyed both of their company, papyrus's inedible food and sans weird sense of humour, and both the brothers would forget their problems with each other just to make her happy. That gave Gaster an idea, he had always loved being a father and loved his sons but he had always wanted to have a daughter. He had remembered that there were three ways for a skeleton to reproduce, firstly as a couple, secondly by pouring compassion, and love into small chips of their own bones to create a new living skeleton child (Like what he did for Sans and Papyrus), or finally Creating a new soul from either fragments of their own soul or any lingering memories and soul pieces from dead humans while placing the soul back into the dead body, re-animating it as a monster… mostly skeleton due to humans already containing a skeleton under their skin and flesh, but there were a few cases that arose in the past before the war of them becoming different monsters, due to their human determination. He set his plan into motion and searched the void for Frisks memories and soul fragments as they had been scattered into the void once it shattered, likely due to the human spell. After days… or what seemed like days of searching, Gaster had found all the fragments he needed, and all of Frisks memories.

Gaster started the painstakingly delicate work of piecing his soon to be daughters soul back together, fitting all the dust like fragments, and memories back into the right place. As he was doing that he found the fragment of which had caused the few genocide routes in a few past timelines, he extracted and cut off Chara's connection to frisk. The demonic dead child screamed as she formed into a melting pile of goo close to Gaster in the void. Before the demon could do anything, Gaster had already launched the demon into the farthest reaches of the void, well away from him and Frisks soul. Once he had finished piecing Frisk's soul back together he noticed a fragment missing, this had previously been the fragment that Chara had been resting in, waiting to make her move and possess Frisk all over again. He was stuck on what to do now, Frisk soul was like a jigsaw puzzle and you could see all the joining lines between each part except with a large gaping fragment which was the last part of her soul that needed to be filled. He had an idea, and pulled his own soul out and used his magic to chip off a small fragment just large enough to fill it. It was searing pain to his H.P levels and felt like a bullet had been shot into his soul but it had been worth it. He picked up the fragment in a pair of forceps he had manifested and picked up the small fragment and carefully and delicately slipped it into place. To his joy it fitted, but it still wasn't complete, he made a small cut on his arm and used his magical blood to become a shot to hold the soul together again, the skeleton scientist carefully injected the shot into the soul. Frisk new soul lit up and was surrounded in bright white Flames once Gaster removed the syringe, her soul remained on fire for a good minute and a half as the cracks, crevasses, and small fissures that littered her soul filed over. By the time the flames died down, Gaster saw that his work had been completed as Frisk soul had been fully healed, but to his surprise it had become a white inverted monster soul which had a reddish pink outline and essence coming off of it. Before it could shatter and break again the doctor, (As Gaster had received a PhD and a doctorate when he was a young monster, Sans had taken after Gaster and also had a PhD in science, like father, like son.) the doctor stuck it into a modified soul container, which was designed for holding both human _and_ monster souls. He had spent some time whispering something to the soul. Now that the first part of his plan had been accomplished he needed to get into contact with Sans and Papyrus, and he knew just the way to do that.

Sans and Papyrus had been emotional wrecks since Frisk had died, Sans had to admit it was scary to see Papyrus so mad and at a loss. Papyrus had been out in the forest firing his Gasterblasters off like crazy until he was too tired to use anymore magic. They hadn't seen any of the others like Alphys or Undyne in days, they were probably grieving as well for their friend. The two bro's had been crashing on the couch in the living room as sleeping together since Frisks death, as neither of them had been able to get a proper night's sleep since the barrier was broken. As the two slept a week after Frisks death, they had a joint dream. Papyrus spoke up first to ask his slightly older, yet oddly smaller brother about their location.

"Sans… where are we?" the tall and slender skeleton asked.

"Don't know pap's… is this a jointed dream or something?" the smaller skeleton questioned as he looked at his confused and scared brother.

"Yes, Sans you're in a jointed dream." A mysterious voice spoke out, the two boys turned around to face the person speaking only for Sans to be in complete shock and Papyrus to be utterly confused.

"Umm Sans…" Papyrus asked nervously, "Who's that?"

"No way… Dad? How?" Sans asked, his usually shut jaw dropped and literally on the floor, as it had fallen off in shock. Gaster walked over and picked it up and placed his son's lower jaw back into place. Papyrus just stared in shock as thousands of memories flooded back into his mind of all the times he, Sans and this new skeleton had when they were younger.

"D…Dad?" Papyrus quietly asked.

"Yes son it is I. My, you have grown up into a fine young monster, I'm so proud of you both of you." Gaster smiled as he put his hands onto his sons shoulder.

"How are you here?" Sans asked.

"I have been watching you since the incident, which caused my disappearance into the void and your stats deceiving other monsters to believe you only had 1 H.p. I'm here because I hate to see you too so sad and depressed, and it hurts my very soul to know that you're so upset." The elder skeleton sighed as he looked into his son's eye sockets.

"Were upset because Frisk was like a little Sister to us, She loved my cooking." Papyrus sighed a few orange tears leaking out of his sockets,

"And she tolerated my puns and loved my sense of humour." Sans sighed letting a few blue tears run over his cheek bones.

"So I have seen, she had also paid me a visit to, she is such a sweet little girl. I'm surprised you didn't listen to her about the grey door behind the waterfall, she could enter and exit but I could not." Gaster smiled slightly at his sons. Sans face palmed when Gaster said that, he though Frisk was joking, now he felt so stupid.

"Wait… Is a sweet little girl? Dad… Frisks dead the humans had cursed the barrier and it crushed her soul, and we could do nothing for her." Sans cried out, more tears falling from his eye sockets. Papyrus just let more tears of his own fall as he hugged his brother. Gaster put his hands under both of his sons' lower jaws and raised their heads so that he could look them in their eye sockets one more time.

"I need you to head to my hidden lab in hot lands, there I will give you a surprise." The skeleDad smiled slightly.

"Ohh, what's the surprise!" Papyrus asked excitedly.

"If you must know my dear son. I have spent the past week finding the Fragments of Frisks soul and rebuilding it. But there was a problem." The doctor sighed, sans knew instantly what the problem was.

"Let me guess, Chara?" Sans grunted, not liking the demon one bit for the countless timelines were she possessed Frisk and went on a total genocide of the underground and the surface.

"Yes, I had to remove the fragment in which she loitered and replaced it with a part of mine, meaning her newly pieced soul is no longer human, it is a monster soul. I will give you more instructions as you enter the lab. Do not lose hope my sons, your little sister Frisk will be with you soon." Gaster said, before either brother could say anything else Gaster faded from existence and there dream world that they were in crumbled around them.

The two brothers awoke on the living room floor with a jump, as they looked at each other they noticed that they both had their magic pulsating from their eye socket, both of Papyrus' were glowing Orange, like his soul essence, while Sans only had his left eye lit up, glowing Blue like his soul essence. The pair looked at each other before Papyrus ordered an explanation from Sans as to why he had no memory about their dad until now. Sans sat up and explained to Papyrus about the incident in which the pair were involved, and how the effects were that Sans got caught in an eternal time loop, and how he remembered every timeline the neutral, pacifist, and genocidal, committed by both Chara possessing Frisks body and Flowey. He also explained about how he didn't actually have 1 H.p and that his stats board was stuck reading like that, and that he also picked up his karma retribution attack which could let him read off a monsters Level of Violence, and that he was Asgore's Judge too. Papyrus was shocked that Sans had been juggling his full time post as a sentry, and hotdog seller with being the Kings Judge, only to be put in even more shock and confusion when Sans said to add on full time scientist to the list. Papyrus started to fuss over his brother and went crazy, and started to blame himself for Sans constant napping, knowing his brother worked all those different jobs. Papyrus could only hug Sans and apologize to his brother before they realised that they had to go to the hidden lab in hot lands. As the skelebro's left there log cabin they bumped into Alphys, Undyne, Mettaton and Napstablook. They asked were the two were going I such a hurry, so Papyrus quickly told them that their dad left them a surprise at one of his labs, the four were confused but before they could say anything sans had teleported them all to the lab in hot lands and started to explain carefully what had happened. Alphys knew exactly who sans was on about and once Sans told the group there Dad's name it's like being in the lab had opened up flaps that were missing in their memories, everyone had a memory of meeting the skeleton scientist at one point in time or another in time.

The group didn't have to wait too long until Gaster appeared to them again. This time he appeared in a large Mirror at one end of the lab which Mettaton had been posing at, which freaked the ghost gone robot out so bad that she jumped out of her possessed robotic body and into her cousin Napstablook arms… if he had any. After Mettaton (or Mettablook as she was called when in her true ghost nature) returned to her body, Gaster spoke to them through the mirror.

"Greetings young ones. The brave captain Undyne, my successor Alphys, the talented Mettablook and the incredible Napstablook, my most humble greetings to you all, and thank you for being such good friends to my two sons." Gaster smiled through the Mirror, leaving Undyne boasting, Alphys blushing, Mettaton smirking as she pulled a pose, and Napstablook cowering behind his cousin. "Now, Sans, Papyrus if you would please come forward, and don't drop the container. Before I give the surprise to you, here are your instructions. Take the container and dig up Frisks grave, carefully and gently open the coffin and place the container over her chest, press the button on the side and it will release her soul back into her body, afterwards take her back to your log cabin in Snowdin and please… take care of your little sister." Gaster smiled as his two son's approached the mirror past the four others present. When the two were about a foot away from the mirror, Gaster produced the modified soul containment unit which was holding a white inverted heart… a monster soul, but which had a reddish pink outline and Frisks essence flaring out of it slightly, And passed it straight from one side of the mirror to the other and into the boys waiting arms. The two were in shock and awe at what their dad had done. The looked up to thank him but he had gone from the mirror leaving the group of six monsters to themselves in the abandoned lab. Sans snapped his fingers and the six of them had teleported to the tunnel which lead up to the barrier, cliff and Frisks grave. Undyne and Mettaton went to Asgore, Toriel, and Asriel to see if they could get a few shovels to dig up the grave and explain the situation to the royals, which was made a hell of a lot easier when Mettaton showed them a clip of what had taken place in the lab only moments before hand. The memories of the missing scientist flooded back to them and they quickly understood. Asgore showed the two girls to his gardening shed and pulled out a few shovels before handing them to the pair. The girls asked if they were going to come up, but the royals declined stating that they will visit Frisk if the doctor's plan is successful, and told them to pass on by the castle afterwards.

The two girls passed on by the barrier as fast as they could with the shovels, and quickly came to a stop at the entrance close to the tree Frisks grave was under. Mettaton handed her shovel over to Papyrus while Undyne started to dig up the shallow grave. After a couple of hours of digging they had finally unearthed Frisks coffin, Sans used his magic to lift it out of the ground and set it gently beside the group. Alphys looked on and was taking notes… for her own scientific knowledge. Papyrus, Undyne, and Mettaton unlocked the lid of the coffin and slid it off. Before they could get a look at Frisk, Sans already had the containment unit over the corpse which was Frisk, he looked up at the others quickly for a moment and then to Papyrus who nodded. Sans pressed the release button and quickly moved back as Frisks body accepted the new soul. Frisks dead body was lifted out of the coffin in a blinding ball of white light, to which everyone had to cover and shield their eyes/eye sockets. After what seemed like a minute the light died down, to reveal a skeletal pre-teen who was the darling angel Frisk who freed them all only a week before. Papyrus caught her in his arms as she settled back down. They didn't know if Frisk was alive but were relieved when she started to move around I Papyrus's arms, but she didn't wake up. Sans made a quick comment to see if he could wake her but was only met with his new little sister mumbling out something along the lines of "Sleeping, leave me be." which resulted in quite a few laughs, especially from Papyrus for a change. They all walked down the tunnel back to the underground. They did make a quick pit stop at the castle to return the shovels, before heading off towards Snowdin. Sans simply teleported the group to their little log cabin. The two boys took Frisk to the guest room where she had been staying when she was with them, and tucked her in to the bed that was in the room. Alphys and Undyne had made a quick stop up the room with the boys before heading on their way, shortly afterward Mettaton and Napstablook made their own way home… after Mettaton measured Frisk up for some new clothes as the ones she had on her at the minute were really loose, due to her transformation. The former human had probably dropped about sixty percent of their original weight now that there were just bones.

A few days had passed since Frisks resurrection and word had spread all through the underground about it, thanks to Mettaton and her constant need to record everything that goes on in her life, and all the while Frisk had been sleeping peacefully in the guest room. Sans and Papyrus were constantly in the room with her, or if one had to go do something the other would be by her side, waiting for her to come out of her deep slumber. Mettaton had been by with some new clothes that would fit Frisks new skinnier body. Alphys and Undyne had also been by as Sans had helped give his new little sister a check over with Alphys to make sure she was alright. Three days after the skelebro's had taken her back to their house and placed her in the guest room, both Sans and Papyrus were looking out of the window opposite the bed in which there little sister was sleeping. Frisk started to wake up and gave out a little moan as she got up, which was overheard by the two elder bone brothers. The pair quickly turned around and made their way to Frisks bed side. There they quickly hugged the confused little skeleton, and explained everything. They were surprised when Frisk told them that they knew what had happened because Gaster had told her when she was just a soul, but what he didn't mention was now Sans and Papyrus's little sister and his own Daughter. The ten year old was over joyed when she heard that and hugged her two new big brothers. After changing out of the clothes she was wearing and into some of the stuff Mettaton had brought over for her, the three shared another family hug. To which Sans muttered "Welcome home sis… welcome home." All the while Gaster was watching his children's antics from the void.

A year after Frisks First death, monster kind had re-joined life on the surface and were starting to move away from the mountain town ebbot, were most of the Monsters had settled. The skelesiblings, Sans, Papyrus, and Frisk… whom they liked to call Frisky like the font, had moved into a nice sized cabin which they had built up the mountain in one of the many forests that littered the area, and were it was snowing for most of the year… they only settled there because it reminded the brothers of their home in Snowdin. Sans and Frisk practised using magic every odd day and were working in yet another of Sans's secret labs which he built close to the house. Papyrus on the other hand was busy learning how to cook at a local school and was busy running his part time job of a chef and Juggling dates with Mettaton who had made it HUGE in Hollywood, and the humans couldn't get enough of her, while sans also worked in the new monster/human school in ebbot were Frisk goes to, as one of the various science teachers alongside Alphys. Undyne had become the new P.E teacher at the school, and any time they play dodge ball they would record it because in the end it was Usually Frisk vs. Undyne. While Gaster, all the while watched from the void, so happy that his children were enjoying themselves, and he was proud of them for being the brave and wonderful monsters that they had grown up into. Gaster was soon released from his imprisonment from the void, by Sans and Frisk working together and using his wonderful daughters high levels of natural determination. Now the four of them were one loving, and happy family, and just in time for Undyne to propose to Alphys too! They had a wonderful future to look forward to now. A future of peace, hope and a future with each other as the family they had always wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

Life on the surface.

Set two years after monsters were freed from the underground.

Two years had passed since Frisk the former human, had broken down the barrier which separated the monsters from their goal of the surface. Many of the elder monsters, whom remember the war like Gaster, Grillby and the monarchs and may other elder monsters had believed that they would have been dust by the time the barrier broke. Asgore and Toriel had gotten back together but were taking things slowly, they both needed to be there for asriel. The thirteen year old resurrected goat kid, who was once a demonic soulless flower was confused when he was resurrected as to why his parents had split up and blamed himself. Tori and Asgore had to reassure him so many times in the first few weeks that there separation was not his fault and that it was Asgore's need to have vengeance that was, and that he had… after his son's death ordered the death of any human in the underground and that their souls were to be collected and to be used to break down the barrier. Asriel had been in absolute horror when his Dad said that and told them that when he absorbed Chara's soul and taken her body out and down to the human village at the bottom of the mountain, that it was Chara's fault he died, that she took control of him once she saw one of her old assaulters and the people who treated her like a monster. Although two years on things had started to get better for the small family, as Toriel had allowed Asgore to move back into the house… even if it meant the pair didn't sleep together in the same bed… it was for Asriels sake that they tried to piece the tattered relationship together again. The young goat prince had found it difficult and strange to fit in again after being dead, and being a soulless flower for centuries, but had quickly found a friend in Frisk, once she was resurrected too… as well as M.K (monster kid) who just had trouble making friends altogether due to her lack of arms which led to a lot of bullying at the old monster school in the underground capital were all young monsters went to learn. The pair had sleep overs regularly and were always looking to go on days out with each other whether it be to the beach, to the cinema, or to the bowling alley the two got on really well, well they still lived underground though but they had a house on the surface ready to move into all they needed was to pack up and go.

The three skelesiblings had moved out of Snowdin and up into one of the forests that littered mount ebbot, near the peak. The boys had worked hard to build it big enough for the three of them, but made sure that they had about three spare rooms ready for visitors like Alphys, Undyne, the Dreemurs, or Papyrus's girlfriend Mettaton when she visited from Hollywood, while each taking a room for themselves, leaving them with a six bed roomed house… although only four of the three rooms had en-suite bathrooms, three of which were occupied by the three resident skeletons. The only reason why they had so many spare rooms was that they chose a place where it snowed most of the year to stay, and that if there ever was a blizzard and their cars were snowed in at least they could offer their guests a room to stay in at night. The overall design of the house was much similar to their house in Snowdin but at least twice, if not three times as large, leaving to it having a much larger but this time sunken living room with a raised open planned kitchen and dining area, as well as having a training room for Papyrus, Sans and now Frisk to learn and practice using their magic. Once they had finished building there house they had made a start on a large double garage beside the house as papyrus had been the first to get his driver's licence and had gotten himself a bright red convertible sports car, just like he had always wanted while the second car bay in the garage was for Sans's car… when the lazybones passed his test, once he stopped sleeping so much.

The two skelebro's had done the majority of the manual labour in the space of a year and seven months when building both the house and garage as well as their long lane up from the main road, located near the bottom of the mountain, by using their magic while they let Frisk do interior designs with Mettaton who had helped as Papyrus was her boyfriend. The two girls had done an amazing job on the decorations as the kitchen was of a high standard with glossy white cupboards, black countertops, apple green coloured kitchen appliances and wall tiles. The living room had a large black leather corner sofa with a glass coffee table on top of a cyan coloured rug with a large fifty inch smart TV with a surround sound cinema kit for it. There were paintings hung on the wall which matched the colour scheme of the living room and with a similar cyan throw and cushions scattered over the large sofa. Papyrus's new room had a large mural of a race track on one of the walls, as well as having a large double bed version of his old race car bed, with various car themed furniture in his room from cushions to lamps, and from drawers with car door handles to the shelf that was in the shape of a large car spoiler which held a somewhat large thirty two inch TV and DVD system. Sans room was space themed as he had a large mural as well, but of the stars on one of his walls and cleverly placed glow in the dark stars on his ceiling arranged into the constellations. He just had a normal double bed, with black, white and blue coloured bedding and cushions to it, there was a similar theme in the rest of his room where he had white gloss drawers with either black or blue stripes having been added for effect, and to his annoyance the two girls had placed a large labelled laundry bin in his room out in the open beside the door as well as a rubbish bin, he too had a large thirty two inch TV and DVD set in his room on a shelf overlooking his bed, close to a glossy white desk close by underneath the window in his room with a large gaming chair. Frisk had trouble with designing her room as Mettaton had wanted to go out all glittery but she didn't want as much glitter as the robot. In the end they had compromised and had one wall covered in bright pink glitter and the wall opposite it had a large printed mural of a field full of bright pink and orange coloured flowers in the evening's sun. Frisk had pouted for a while to get a double bed as she didn't want a small single bed, in the end the young skeleton had gotten her way and received a light birch wood framed double bed. Frisk had a pink thirty inch TV in her room just like her two older brothers but with a play station instead of a DVD player, she too like Sans had a desk underneath her window whit the addition of a gaming chair instead of a regular desk chair. Frisk had a large double wardrobe compared to the small single wardrobes she and Mettaton had gotten her brothers, when Sans and Papyrus asked about it the two simply replied that there is always the need for a new outfit for every occasion and that a small wardrobe wouldn't be able to hold all the clothes, shoes and accessories the skeleton pre-teen was going to acquire in the future. The three skeletons, like most of the monsters still lived in the underground as they built there house on the surface.

King Asgore and former queen Toriel had been working with the U.N to try and re-establish there dissolved country and reclaim their lands which had been taken from them when they were banished underground, after a few months of work the couple had won there peoples lands back but they said that they did not wish to kick any humans who lived in those states as it was their homes too and that they would move into the areas, or build their own knew homes but that the humans if they wished could move out and would be compensated for their loss. In the end the monsters had been given the states of North and South Carolina as there previously stated territory before there banishment underground. Most monsters though until that point still lived underground but had slowly but surely all moved out and onto the surface. The last few families to leave were the Dreemurs, the Blooks, (Napstablook, mad dummy, and Mettaton), the Gasters (Our skeleton family, Sans, Papyrus and Frisk, while Gaster was still lost to the void at this point in the story, I'll introduce him shortly though), Undyne and Alphys.

A few days of finishing decorating and outfitting there new house, it was finally time to move up into the new lodge on the mountain side. Sans and Papyrus were slightly worried at what they were going to walk into once they saw the interior as they had only just built the shell of the house, they had gotten professionals in to do the plumbing, electrics and the plastering. If they wanted to make any of there own touches to the décor they had missed their chance as now the house was ready to move into. Frisk, and Mettaton had all the beds made up, the electricity on, the plumbing switched on and every other last important detail sorted. The boxes were stacked beside the door each filled with their own belongings that they had. Frisk had the lightest of boxes considering she was a newly… reborn monster? If that makes sense? , and all she had was her clothes, and a few little things given to her by the others through her journey through the underground and as presents as thank you's for freeing all of monster kind, as well as the monsters version of Christmas which was held only a few months ago as well as her resurrection day, which they decided would be her knew birthday. Next was Sans and his stuff, not all his stuff from his lab as he had already moved it up into his new lab, underneath the garage. It was surprising how much stuff Sans really had once he had tided his room up, he had to wash most of his clothes as he just chucked them at his pelvis on the floor, and because of this they had built up dirt and grime on them as well as dust. The eldest skeleton had a lot of stuff once he gathered it all up and had made his two younger siblings a promise to keep his room tidy when they moved. When the three compared their belongings with each other nothing could compare with the amount of stuff papyrus had built up was incredible, he had more boxes filled with stuff than Sans and Frisk had combined. Although he had like five boxes dedicated to his 'battle body suit' alone… like how Frisk had a box dedicated to hats and wigs as she was really self-conscious of having a bare skull. Once they had all the boxes stacked beside the door to their old house in Snowdin, the three skeletons put on their coats and shoes as they did some last minute checks around there old cabin in the snow covered village in the underground.

"Everyone ready, all bones attached, all belongings gathered, nothing left switched on that doesn't need to be." Sans asked.

"Nope nothing, everything's switched off." Frisk cheerfully replied to her older brother.

"And all 206 bones present with me, as well as all 206 bones with you and another 206 present with Frisk." Papyrus cheered as he switched off the lights in the kitchen and on the landing.

"Well then what are we waiting for. I think it's time we moved up to the surface!" Sans replied, his already wide grin somehow got even wider with excitement. Papyrus hoisted Frisk up onto his shoulders as he walked over to the door were Sans and Frisk were standing. Sans activated his magic to teleport the three of them and the remaining boxes, within moments the trio were up at the exit of the mountain and way out of the underground. Frisk still didn't like passing through the fallen barrier considering that the lingering magic had killed the human her, but the others had dragged her up though it quite a few times to go shopping for the interior décor for the new house. The trio took a quick look out over the cliff before Sans once again teleported the three of them on up the mountain to their newly built home. Once they landed on the front porch Frisk pulled out the keys and put them in the door.

"Who wants to do the honours, you two haven't seen the inside of the house since the builders finished putting in the electrics and plumbing?" Frisk asked her two older skelebrothers.

"I the great Papyrus will do the honours, little sister." Papyrus proclaimed as he dropped the boxes he was carrying into Sans arms.

"Really Papyrus?" Sans bluntly sighed as he set the boxes down. Papyrus didn't take notice of his older brother as he walked over to the door and grabbed the keys, he quickly turned the keys in the door and turned it until it opened. Frisk directed Sans and Papyrus into the large hallway which separated the open planned living room from the down stairs lavatory, basement and training room. The hallway had a light and airy feel to it as the boys walked in, there was a shoe rack beside a large designer coat rail.

"Coats off and shoes off, Mettaton and i don't want any shoe marks left on the new wooden flooring." Frisk instructed as she removed her pink boots and put on a pair of slippers she had sitting on the shoe rack.

"Oh fine, thanks for the new slippers though sis." Sans laughed as he picked up a pair of hot dog shaped slippers in off the shoe rack under a sign that was clearly labelled Sans.

"Yes thank you Frisk for the new slippers they are wonderful!" Papyrus cheered as he removed his boots and quickly placed his new race track themed slippers on. The three placed there shoes that they had on into their labelled places on the shoe rack before Frisk lead her two older brothers into their new open planned sunken living room. Sans and Papyrus had shut their eye sockets as to be surprised when they entered their new living room. Once Frisk lead them into the room and told them to open there sockets the two were in utter awe at the high quality of the room.

"Whoa! This place is amazing… is this really our new living room?" Sans asked in awe as he walked around the room, taking in the amazing décor which made the lounge look like it was more of a pent house than a cosy countryside lodge house.

"Such a high quality living space, the great Papyrus am amazed that it has shattered my standards." Papyrus Joked as he excitedly rushed around the room trying to get a good look at it all.

"Nothing less for the two best brothers in the world, come on you'll love the kitchen and the dining area!" Frisk cheered as she dragged the skelebro's to the other end of the room which was on a slightly higher level than the area which was the living room.

"It's amazing, so much new equipment, even a new spaghetti cutter! I the great Papyrus am going to enjoy cooking all our future meals in this kitchen." The taller skeleton proclaimed, before he could say anything else Frisk shoved a pile off cookery books into his arms and smirked, Sans's grin grew so large that the (slightly) stout skeleton fell over onto his sides howling with laughter. Papyrus just rubbed his neck vertebrae as a slight orange blush appeared on his cheek bones. "Well… with the help of these books… I suppose." The tall skeleton sighed slightly as he placed the cookery books onto the island countertop.

"Good thinking sis." Sans smiled as he got up of the floor and patted frisks shoulder, "I think now we'll be able to eat proper food for a change."

"That's not all, Mettaton did some talking around the town at the bottom of the mountain and found a cookery school… and they've accepted Papyrus for their course to learn to become a chef." Frisk smiled as she brought out the application letter for papyrus. The tall skeleton was speechless, as he read over the letter given to him, moments later he lifted both Sans and Frisk into a huge hug as he waved the letter around.

"Thank you so much dear sister, now I may pursue my new dream of being an award winning chef." The tall skeleton cheered as he let go of the two smaller skeletons he was hugging.

"Come on we've got a lot more of the house to see, I'll drop of the boxes we've labelled as being for the kitchen and living room. Let's take our own boxes up to our new rooms." Frisk said as she lead her brothers up the stair case located in the corner of the dining room with the landing overlooking half of the living room just like how their house had been in Snowdin. She led them up the stairs to the two rooms which the boys had claimed as their own once they finished the build of the house but before Frisk and Mettaton got in to do the décor. Frisk led them down the corridor were there rooms were located, on one door there was a carved sign clearly saying it was Sans's room and on the door to the left of Sans's there was another sign which stated that it was Papyrus's room.

"Go on in and enjoy, I'm away down to bring in the boxes from the porch." Frisk smiled as she hopped down the corridor. The little skeleton had been getting better at using her magic and had been practicing using blue magic, which manipulates gravity and was similar to telekinesis, and she had been practicing by lifting there boxes around there old house.

Sans walked into his new room and was in utter awe at it. The stoutish skeleton had always wanted a room like this but never imagined he would actually get it someday. Frisk and Mettaton really had went all out on them. Heh, the hoodie wearing skeleton would have no problem sleeping any more now as he sunk into his comfy orthopaedic mattress which moulded around his spinal cord and back bones. Frisk was a genius, Sans spent about ten minutes in his room checking it all out before having a quick peak into the en-suite attached to his room before making his way down stairs to start moving his boxes. The small female skeleton in her long pink dress like jumper with light sky blue stripes, who was his little sister Frisk had moved all the boxes of belongings into the house from the enclosed porch out the front. The small and dainty skeleton had separated her belongings and boxes and had placed them all together and was using her magic to lift them up onto the landing from her position in the living room.

"Wanna hand sis?" Sans asked, he removed his left hand and chucked it down at her as he cracked a few giggles. Frisk jumped back slightly, still not used to being able to detach limbs and reattach them, the first time her arm fell off from the shoulder downwards she freaked out so bad it took Sans and Papyrus a full day to calm her down.

"Yeah, I'm really tired now from moving everything in from the porch, think you could give me a hand moving my few boxes into my room please. Then you can sort your boxes out afterwards." She asked as she placed her boxes on the landing beside sans, before whipping her bony brow of some slight sweat that built up from the use of her magic… if skeletons could sweat.

"Heh, fine. You, pap's and the others made me promise not to be a slob and tidy up the place more often and keep it that way. Come on up and I'll help you move your stuff in and we can unpack it… but your helping me unpack later, and owe me a bottle of ketchup."

"Deal!" Frisk smiled as she ran up the stairs to be sans was on the landing. Sans gave her a hug before lifting her boxes with his own magic, and following her down the corridor to Frisks room. "So what did you think of your room? Did you like it?" Frisk asked him as she skipped right beside him.

"It's amazing, I always wanted a room like it but we could never afford it with papyrus buying a few hundred coins worth of spaghetti and sauce every week. How could you afford to buy all the interior work?" Sans asked once they reached Frisks door.

"Mettaton owed me, her ratings go through the roof when I'm on TV with her. She paided me for the views, and there was more than what I imagined. I never thought I was that popular!" Frisk explained. "Did you find the surprise we left in your room though?" the small pink skeleton asked.

"What surprise sis?!" Sans asked, Frisk just started chuckling at that point as she opened her room. The pair of them walked in to it, sans was surprised at how pink and glittery it was.

"Check your wardrobe shelf, and look at your ceiling at night. Before you ask, Mettaton wanted glitter I wanted a mural, so we had both in the end." Frisk sighed as she finished her sentence.

"Explains a lot. So where do you want me to leave the boxes." The hoodie wearing skeleton asked.

"At the end of the bed, I'll unpack them later. I need to help you bring yours up now." Frisk sighed.

"Na, you unpack yours now. I'll bring my own up in a little while, but you're still helping me to unpack and put my stuff away. I want to go see what pap's room is like." The elder skeleton lazily told his younger sister as he opened the door and walked out of the room.

Papyrus was jumping around his new room with joy. Racing around it to inspect every last detail of work that had been placed into the room. The tall skeleton was enjoying the new room and taking in every last detail of it. He was ecstatic about his larger car bed that was twice the size of his old one which to his joy had working headlights, he ran around the room to see what other secrets Mettaton and Frisk had hidden in his room. He had found an armour mannequin in his wardrobe which he pulled out and placed beside his wardrobe with a note on it saying it was for his battle body armour, as well as a chef's hat and coat in his wardrobe too with his name in stitched on it in gold thread. The skeleton was that busy running around and checking his room out he didn't even hear the knocking on his door.

"Yo, Pap's you here?" Sans asked as he walked into the eccentric skeletons room.

"Yes Sans dear brother. How do you like my great new room?" The tall scarfed skeleton asked as he took notice of his older brother.

"It's cool just like you. Ya gotta go thank Frisk and that gumdrop you call a girlfriend for doing this though." Sans smiled. "So… does this room have any hidden secrets like mine does?"

"Yes, My cool new bed lights up, and I have this cool new mannequin to place my magnificent body armour on. Our little sister has out done herself." The tall skeleton proclaimed to his brother. "Come, I need to tidy up and place my cool belongings into my draws and I need to unpack everything else. Frisk does not need to burden herself any more so. She has done enough today." Papyrus informed Sans before running out of his room dragging sans with him. The two brothers made their way down the stairs to lift up their own boxes of belongings. After a few hours of unpacking everything the three skeletons had placed and unpacked everything around the house. Papyrus had wanted to start cooking food but the large fridge was bare, bar the few necessities like Milk, Butter bread, cereal and ketchup for sans. So Frisk found an order form for a local pizzeria in the town just a few miles away. After placing an order in for two boxes of fries, cheesy garlic bread and a couple of individual pizza's Papyrus went and took of down into the town in his new convertible to collect the pizza for themselves.

Frisk turned the TV on and sans and she waited for papyrus to return with the food. After Ten minutes Papyrus had returned with their pizza and they tucked in to it while watching the TV. After they finished up frisk made her way on up to her room as she was getting tired, papyrus followed her up as well.

"Sans, are you going to be up long or what?" Papyrus asked the stoutish skeleton from the landing.

"I'll be up after a little while, I'm just going to go out into my lab and do a bit of work first then I'll be up. Do you want me to read you your bed time story or what?" Sans sighed as he got up and turned the TV off.

"Don't be out there too long. No I can read my own book tonight, Night brother!" Papyrus cheered as he made his way on down to his bed room. Sans though made his way out the back door to the garage, were Pap's car was parked up, he turned on the light and made his way down some stairs to his basement lab which he built beneath the garage. He had the old green sofa they had in there house in Snowdin moved up and placed in one corner of the lab. He had a large desk covered in sheets which he needed to organise, he'd soon be starting to work as a science teacher at the new joined humans and monsters school in Ebbot in September and Frisk would be a student in it too. He'd have to get his driver's licence soon or else he'll tire himself out teleporting into the school the whole time. He made his way to a large machine concealed under a tarp. The skeleton pulled it off to reveal what looked like a large cryogenical freezing tube. He took a small tool box to it and started to tinker around with it.

"Time to come home Gaster. Time to come home dad." Sans muttered as he started to tinker with the large machine.


	3. Chapter 3

The SkeleFamily chapter three.

* * *

Frisk woke up with a jump early in the morning, she looked to the alarm clock on the bedside table and read the time off. Half eleven at night… it wasn't that late but something seemed off. The skeleton hauled herself off her orthopaedic bed, which had moulded itself to her bone structure as she slept. The young skeleton made her way over to her bed room window which had a small glance to the garage, but also had a clear view of the town below through the trees of the surrounding forest. Frisk looked over to the garage to see a small amount of light emanating from one of the basement windows were Sans lab was located. Frisk face palmed, she should have realised that he'd still be in his lab this late at night, it was the same when they were underground, Sans would sneak off at night and work down in his lab, not coming up until the morning. She grabbed her dressing gown and wrapped it around her as best she could and grabbed her slippers, she made her way out of her room and over to sans to check that he was out in the lab or that he was in bed and forgot to turn the lights out in his lab. She silently made her way across the hall way being as quiet as possible as to not wake papyrus. She snuck her head through the door and looked around her brother's room. To her surprise there was a pile of empty boxes stacked in one corner of the room and everything had been actually packed away into the new draws and wardrobe in the room.

"Sans, you here?" Frisk loudly whispered as she opened the door wider and walked into the room. Sans wasn't in the room, it appeared that he was out in his lab. Frisk sighed and walked out of the room and made her way down the stairs, unbeknownst to her, Papyrus had heard her and made his way out of his room.

"FRISK DEAR SISTER, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" he asked in his loud, way.

"Sans isn't in his room, and the light to his lab is on. Can't he at least spend one night in his own bed for once considering the amount of though I put into it?" Frisk sighed as she looked up to her brother leaning on the landing railing.

"TYPICAL, I DON'T KNOW WHY HE SPENDS SO MUCH TIME IN HIS LAB. I KNOW I'LL MAKE HIM A CUP OF HOT CHOCOLATE, THAT WILL MAKE HIM SLEEPY AND WE CAN PUT HIM INTO HIS OWN BED FOR A NIGHT!" Papyrus cheered.

"Could you put me on a cup too please, I might need it to get back to sleep after this. Thank goodness its summer!" Frisk pleaded giving papyrus the cutes face she could muster.

"FOR YOU DEAR SISTER I WILL MAKE TWO CUPS, AND WILL PLACE ANOTHER CUP FOR MYSELF AND FOR SANS. NYEH HEH HEH." Papyrus cheered as he ran down the staircase and into the kitchen behind Frisk.

"I'll be out in the lab, I'll be back in in a few minutes." Frisk shouted as she unlocked the back door and put on her pink boots. Once she had them on, she skipped out of the house and onto the path that led over to the garage.

She opened the side door and walked into the cold empty garage car bay. She flipped the light switch on, moments later the unused lights flickered on. She looked over to the far right corner were the large steel door lay which separated Sans's lab and the garage, it was partly opened as light creaked through the small crevasse which the door made. The young skeleton made her way over to the door and pushed it open. Once she had opened the heavy door open enough for her to walk through she made her way down a flight of stairs, as she made her way into the main area of the lab she looked over and found Sans leaning over one of the tables asleep. Frisk muttered to herself as she made her way over to her brother, and gently shook him.

"Sans, get up. You're asleep in your lab." Frisk sighed as Sans woke up with a jump.

"Oh… morning sis. What time is it?" sans slurred half asleep.

"Sans its half eleven at night. Could you not spend at least one night in your new room before spending endless nights down in your lab doing… doing what exactly?" Frisk asked.

"Huh, oh. I've been trying to fix this machine here." Sans said as he got up and patted the busted machine.

"What does it do?" Frisk asked.

"Don't know, I don't remember. It was a side effect of the blast. It was I think, a machine to bring monsters back from the dead by manipulating there dust." The scientist informed his little sister.

"Wait, it blew up? What happened?" Frisk asked.

"Me and Dad, were working on it one day close to the core to power it up when an over load happened. Gaster pushed me out of the way of the main blast but was thrown into the void because of it and has been trapped in the void ever since. I still have the blue prints to the machine and I've been trying to put it back together for years now but… nothing."

"Well… Are you going to come up into the house, Papyrus has hot chocolate on now. You need to sleep, you can come out here and work on it tomorrow." Frisk said as she started to walk over to the stairs.

"No, I need to do this, I could have a break through at any minute." Sans complained.

"Ha, your very determined to fix it aren't you?" Frisk laughed.

"Determined… determination… Oh my Stars Frisk you are a genius." Sans shouted with joy as he ran around the lab collecting a few things and quickly putting all the components back together in the machine.

"Wait? What?"" Frisk said.

"This machine was built before the war, when both humans and monsters depended on each other, monsters for magic and humans for determination. That's what I've been missing all these years, determination." Sans cried out.

"Sans you've lost me at this point in time." Frisk sighed as she sat down on the sofa in the lab.

"Hold on a second sis. Your main magic type determination is majorly from your human side, so could you come over here and fill this power cell with some of your magic please and you'll hopefully see the results in a minute."

"Fine, but I'm tired. Papyrus has hot chocolate on and I want a cup." Frisk sighed as she placed her hand over the power cell and pumped some of her magic into it.

"Heh, thanks. Now… hopefully this will work. Although to be on the safe side sis start to climb the stairs and if the machine starts to smoke, RUN." Sans said grimly as his eyes went fully dark, no eye lights were they usually would be to show how serious he was.

Sans placed the power cell full of determination into the machine and quickly reconnected everything to its rightful place. He gave the machine a quick check over before pressing a button on the control panel to activate the machine. Once sans had pressed the button and activated the machine he ran to the stairs and stood beside Frisk on fear of the machine blowing up again. The two skeletons on the stairs watched on as the machine started to smoke and spark. Sans threw himself on top of Frisk as the machine blew up yet again. After a minute or two the smoke and dust from the machine died down the pair got off the stairs to have a look at the destruction.

"Aww. Now we'll never get Dad home." Sans sighed as he looked on at the destruction.

"Do not be so sure Sans, I'm highly sure it worked otherwise I would not be here." A new voice said as two hands with large circles cut out on them landed on Sans and Frisks shoulders. The two Skeletons turned around to find a skeleton in a grey turtleneck, a long black coat, with small cracks on his face, one above the right eye and another below his left which were just slightly visible.

"Dad… It worked. Oh my Stars." Sans said as he jumped into the larger skeleton and hugged him, with some tears lining his eye sockets.

"Yes it certainly did my son." Gaster said as a few tears of his own lined his sockets, "With the help of your little sister Frisk." The elderly adult skeleton said as he pulled his two children into him in a hug. "Thank you my dear son and my clever daughter, it was ever so lonely in the void. Now where is Papyrus, he would highly likely want to see me as well and to know that I'm alright now." W.D Gaster informed as he broke the hug.

"He's in the kitchen making hot chocolate. I sort of woke him up when I saw the lab lights flooding my window." Frisk admitted as she rubbed her neck vertebra.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go get some hot chocolate." Sans said as he quickly ran around the lab switching everything off before the three of them headed off up the stairs and out of the lab and garage. The three made their way over the path joining the garage to the house, once inside they took of their shoes and slipped on some slippers, Frisk had placed a plain spare pair by the door for any future emergency. Sans then spoke up

"Dad maybe wait here until we say so. To surprise Papyrus right." Sans ordered.

"Alright my son, I will wait for you to call me in. the kitchen is right through this door here right?" the parental skeleton asked.

"Yep we'll call you in after a minute or two." Frisk cheered as she skipped into the kitchen, with sans following her.

"SANS, THERE YOU ARE. WHY WERE YOU OUT IN YOUR LAB SO LATE AT NIGHT?" Papyrus asked. "YOU NEED TO STOP DOING THAT TO YOURSELF, COULD YOU NOT HAVE SLEPT IN YOUR OWN BED FOR AT LEAST ONE NIGHT CONSIDERING THE WORK FRISK AND METTATON PUT INTO IT. HONESTLY SANS, I DON'T KNOW WHAT WERE GOING TO DO WITH YOU." The taller skeleton sighed as he shoved a hot mug of hot chocolate into his older brothers arms and got him to sit down on one of the bar stools in the kitchen island/breakfast bar.

"Heh, probably but I did get a lot of progress on one of my… unfinished projects which I've managed to complete and now the results. Although if it wasn't for Frisk and her unusually high amounts of determination we would never have gotten the results we wanted." Sans smiled as he took a sip of hot chocolate.

"AND WHAT RESULTS WOULD THAT BE, OR EVEN BETTER QUESTION, WHAT WAS YOUR EXPERIMENT ON DEAR BROTHER?" Papyrus asked.

"Well, it was a machine that Dad built before the war with the co-operation of the humans. I tried to get it to work for years but, well let's say I overlooked something very important. I didn't realise that I need to use determination to power it." Sans said.

"So I used some of my determination to power it and it worked." Frisk said after she took a long gulp of her hot chocolate.

"SO, WHAT WAS THE RESULT YOU GOT?" Papyrus asked very curious at what his two siblings were doing only minutes before hand.

"Well that's the thing, the result wasn't a thing, and it was a certain person. Ya mind coming in now doc?" Sans smirked. Papyrus looked at Sans with suspicion as the taller skeleton took a sip from his own cup of hot chocolate. Within Moments the kitchen door which lead to a utility room and downstairs bathroom opened and through it walked a tall skeleton about the same size as Papyrus whom was Gaster. Papyrus nearly dropped his cup onto the marble countertop in surprise and shock.

"DAD… IS THAT REALLY YOU?" Papyrus shouted as he jumped on the skeleton in the doorway.

"Yes my son it is. Thank Sans and Frisk for bringing me back from the void, it's a great pleasure to be in the world of the living yet again." Gaster joked. Sans joined in the hug pulling Frisk into it as well. It was a little awkward at first for Frisk but she realised, this was her family, her real family, not the ones who abandoned her when she was a kid, but the ones she deserved. The family that went out of their way to keep her safe and love her. Gaster even pieced her soul together and turned her into a monster and his own daughter, because of the impact she had left on both Sans and Papyrus. They really were her family. After having hugged the life out of each other for a few minutes they all got off and allowed Gaster to get up. Papyrus offered him one of the spare cups of hot chocolate he had made up, which the elder skeleton graciously accepted. After a few minutes everyone had finished drinking the hot chocolate and made their way up the stairs to their rooms.

"So what room do you want _Dadster_?" Sans punned.

"SANS, IT IS TOO LATE AT NIGHT TO BE PUNNING AND NOT AFTER SUCH A MEANINGFUL FAMILY MOMENT!" Papyrus fumed, as Frisk, Gaster and Sans laughed.

"It does not matter to me my children, I will take any room as long as it's made up, and as long as it has a something to sleep on… some parents _sleep like the dead_." Gaster joked, leaving Sans eye lights going star shaped, Papyrus fuming, and Frisk laughing so hard she was starting to cry.

"WHY? I'M GOING TO BED. NO MORE PUNS TONIGHT. I DON'T THINK MY EARS WOULD BE ABLE TO TALERATE SUCH FILTH." Papyrus fumed as he made his way down to his room.

"But Papyrus, you don't have ears." Sans laughed.

"GOOD NIGHT PEOPLE… SUCH A GOOD FAMILY MOMENT RUINED BY YOUR PUNNINGS" Papyrus mumbled as he closed his door and went to bed for the night.

"Come on Dad, let's get you a room to stay in." Sans chuckled, "Be thankful we built plenty of spares."

"And I decorated them with Mettaton. So there really amazing." Frisk cheered. "Do you want one with an en suite or one without the en-suite?" the youngest female skeleton asked.

"I would not mind, I've never had an en-suite room." Gaster smiled as Frisk skipped on down the hallway to the last remaining en suite room.

"Me and Papyrus are going shopping tomorrow down in the town, if you want anything just tell us or leave a note on the fridge. If you would excuse me I'm tired and Papyrus will probably drag me out of bed if I'm not up early enough to go shopping with him. Night Sans, night … Dad." Frisk smiled as she made her way to her own room. Gasters own eye lights went star shaped as Frisk called him dad for the first time.

"Heh, you have no idea how much it means to me and Papyrus to have her as our little sister. Thanks Dad, and it's great to have you back." Sans said as he hugged Gaster once more before heading off into his own room.

"Anything Sans. After all you sacrificed so much time and effort to bring me back, and for that I am eternally thankful my son." Gaster smiled as he made his way into the room Frisk and Sans had assigned him. It was a light airy green coloured room with a mural of a forest on one of the walls with matching green coloured bed spreads cushions and dark oak wooden furnishings. The elder skeleton gave a chuckle at the room before heading to bed. It would be the first time he got to sleep in nearly a decade, you would think that while in the void one would have plenty of time to sleep but no… there was no sleeping in the place where time and space didn't exist, no matter how hard he'd tried to fall asleep he just couldn't and had got used to being constantly awake, so this should be a new experience for him... to an extent.

Sans had just shown Gaster into his new, future room… depending if Gaster wanted to live with them or if he would eventually move down into the town below. Heck only time would tell, but for now he was pretty sure Gaster would want to spend as much time with them as possible. He hadn't been in his room for quite a while now and was quite curious as to what surprises Frisk and Mettaton had hidden around his room. As he entered the room he noticed a slight glow, he looked around only to find that there were glow in the dark sticker's layed out like the night sky. He quickly used his magic to unload his belongings in the boxes, and place them in their drawers and in the wardrobe. When he opened the wardrobe, he was surprised to find a mini fridge on the shelf of his wardrobe, he quickly hung his clothes on the hangers with his magic before he checked out the fridge. As he opened the fridge he noticed a sign saying "Enjoy Sans, Just don't tell Papyrus." In Frisks hand writing. He looked into the fridge and found a few bottles of ketchup, Frisk was a genius, he'd have to thank her in the morning… naw screw it. He teleported into her room quickly and hugged her, as Frisk had just hopped back into her own bed after remaking it, before teleporting back to his own room. The stout skeleton quickly changed into a pair of new pyjamas' he got before teleporting onto his bed. He enjoyed how comfortable his new bed was, and was amazed as to how comfortable it was. It wasn't too long after that he fell asleep on his bed, on top of his covers though. What he didn't realise was the Gaster had opened is room door slightly and had peeped in, the father skeleton, used his magic to tuck Sans in just like he had when he was younger before walking over and giving him a skeletal kiss on his forehead… he knew both Sans and Papyrus were too old for them but he didn't care, as long as he was back with his two sons and Daughter he was happy, although the kiss seemed to reassure him as sans closed eye sockets started to glow green. The colour the glowed whenever a skeleton was at their happiest. Gaster had left as quickly as he had entered and did the same for both Frisk and Papyrus, using his Magic to tuck his children in and both giving them loving is somewhat toothy kisses on their forehead, this resulted in both of their eye sockets glowing green. The parental skeleton made his way back to his own room and quickly wrote up a list of items he would need, considering that it was likely Sans and Papyrus had chucked all his old clothes out into the rubbish. Using his magic he created a small portal, which lead to the kitchen fridge there he placed the list of stuff he would need. After doing that he too made his way to his own bed for the night.

It was about half ten in the morning when Gaster finally got up, he was always a late sleeper when he hadn't an alarm set. And it was a trait sans seemed to have inherited… except on a whole different level, being able to sleep literally everywhere was Sans' thing. The parent got up and made his way down the hallway to the stairs and down stairs, to find Sans sitting at the table eating reheated pizza.

"Morning Dad." Sans smiled over, a long string of melted cheese slung between his teeth and the slice of pizza.

"Good morning Sans. Such a lovely, large house, how did you three pay for it." The scientist asked.

"Frisk has appeared on some of Mettaton shows. The gumdrop paid Frisk a hell of a lot for appearing on the show too, and as far as I'm aware she's looking to help Papyrus get his own cooking show in future… once he passes cookery school, and starts up his own business." Sans sighed, he offered Gaster a slice of the reheated pizza. The father accepted it happily, he hadn't had anything like this in years… or food in general.

"Thank you Sans. Where is Papyrus and Frisk?" the older skeleton asked.

"Gone into the town, there away shopping. They should be back shortly, we only moved in yesterday and the cupboards are bare currently. We had ordered pizza last night and this is all that remains." Sans said as he handed Gaster another slice of pizza.

"Oh, well then I suppose that it was good timing on my return to the _land of the living_." Gaster chuckled. Sans burst into laughter, he knew immediately as to what Gaster had been referring too. "So what did they get to eat before they left… and how did they get down to the town?" the older skeleton asked.

"Heh, Papyrus got his licence and bought a red convertible, just like how he always wanted, the town is at the bottom of the mountain and they were going out for breakfast and bringing stuff back up for us, although I got tired of waiting and reheated the remaining Pizza." Sans smiled as he took the now empty plate over to the large Belfast sink in the kitchen. "I think Frisk and Papyrus are going to cook and Bake stuff for a party later, and as far as I'm aware, Alphys, Undyne, Tori, Asgore, Asriel, Maybe Mettaton, and Napstablook will be over this evening for a moving in party. Were one of the last families out of the underground, nearly everyone has moved out now.

"Ah, wait prince Asriel is alive?" Gaster asked in shock, his lower jaw fell off in the moment.

"Yeah, turns out someone injected a flower covered in his dust with determination, bringing him back as a soulless flower with all of his memories and personality traits. Except without a soul he couldn't feel and went on mass genocides through the underground as he had the ability to reset and reload, just like how Frisk had when she first fell. I'm not sure if you remember the genocides as you were in the void when he first started. Well a few were caused by Chara's lingering soul possessing Frisk at times too, I'm thankful that sis has no memories of that at all. Those were horrid resets." Sans grimly said.

"Yes, I felt each reset occur and a great evil spread through the underground through each reset. Although I could not see what happened in most of them, the flower was blocking my vision into the timeline, what happened to both you and Papyrus?" the curious father asked.

"…Heh…" Sans started, his eyes going dark, no eye lights present were they usually would be. "… Flowey… crushed Papy in … in his vines, in one go thankfully. He didn't go through pain unlike me… Flowey… ripped me apart… bone by bone… and crushed them all really slowly, until I was dust… and he kept doing it until he lost his reset ability to Frisk. Thankfully he never got to Frisk." Sans sighed as he teleported from the kitchen to the living room.

"I, am so sorry you had to go through all of that Sans my son." Gaster apologized,

"Come on dad, there was nothing you could do… that demonic flower probably would have crushed you too." Sans sighed as he turned on the TV.

"I saw that whilst in the void you got frequent nightmares, were they about that? Or the experiment?" Gaster asked.

"Bit of both… and sometimes it was different. Sometimes Frisk was there too, we were back in the underground, she was still a skeleton too, the flower crushed her to dust too, with no remorse. I can still hear the screams from her in those nightmares. Although that's all they are, there just nightmares." Sans sighed, avoiding Gasters eye sockets.

"Sans, don't worry about them. They are just dreams made up from your darkest fears, but it also show what means the most to you. You clearly care deeply for the safety of both Frisk and Papyrus." The skeleDad told his eldest skeleson. (Had to pun =D)

"Thanks Dad." Sans smiled slightly as he hugged Gaster whom had sat down beside him. As the pair broke apart from the hug, the engine of a car could be heard coming up the lane.

"Well looks like Frisk and Papyrus are back. I wonder what they've got." Sans said as he teleported to the door to help bring in the groceries, by using his Magic, lazybones. After unpacking the groceries', Frisk started to bake muffins and a large cake, whilst Papyrus started to make different party foods while following the new cooking books Frisk got him. Sans and Gaster tidied up a little as it would only be a little while before the guests arrived. The first to arrive was the king, queen and the young prince Asriel, the three were surprised to find Gaster back from the void, but were really welcoming. When Alphys and Undyne, Arrived the small yellow dinosaur fainted the moment she set eyes on Gaster, while Undyne just noogied the skeleton and asked where he had been all these years. The last two to arrive were Mettaton and Napstablook, Mettaton had apologized because of their tardiness. They spent the whole evening celebrating Gasters return and finally getting settled into life on the surface. It was early in the morning when their guests all started to leave, the last person to leave the skeleton families home was Mettaton whom was too busy chatting away to her boyfriend, once Napstablook finally managed to drag her back to the limo sitting in the drive Papyrus started to make his way around the house tidying up the mess that was made, while Gaster boxed up and stored any left overs for lunch the next day. No point in letting good food go to waste. Sans and Frisk disappeared off to their rooms and weren't seen the rest of the night, both too tired and lazy to tidy up. After half an hour later both Gaster and Papyrus had switched off all electrical outlets and lights and made their own ways to their rooms. Papyrus asked the skeleDad if he could read him a bed time story seeing as both Sans and Frisk were both likely sleeping, after reading Papyrus one of his many stories Gaster tucked Papyrus in and Left his room. The parent went and checked up on both Sans and Frisk, who both were sleeping, he flared up his magic and tucked both sleeping skeletons in, and similarly like the night before kissed them on their temples gently before leaving to go to his own room. It surprised him to see how much his children had grown in his absence but was disappointed at all the memories he had missed when they both were growing up, and then he missed the past two years of Frisks life. It hurt him how much pain Sans went through with the multiple resets to see papyrus crushed in front of him and the rest of the underground, although he hadn't fully been truthful with Sans earlier in the day. Whist in the void he could see the genocide timelines, but they weren't of this dimension, but of others. Ones were Frisk had been his skeleton daughter from the start, and ones were she was the first to be killed by both Flowey and/or Chara. Ones were Sans and Papyrus and everyone in the underground were made up of LOVE and HATE, and not of love and compassion, and the swapped dimensions were Papyrus had Sans's laidback lazy personality, Sans had Papyrus's energetic, personality, and oddly enough Frisk had his scientist personality and he had her cheerful pacifist personality. This would be something to study, in the lab, but for now he would take his time to enjoy being back in reality and then talk to both Sans and Alphys about it, hopefully Sans would allow him to set up something in the lab to monitor these various different dimensions. He should take this time now he had to get involved in his children's life's again, and the first thing he'd do is take them on an outing… once he asked Papyrus to drive them there… or got his own licence. Well, he'd treat them to something anyways, they're the best children any monster could have and they each were extraordinary in their own individual ways.

* * *

Yeah a new chapter uploaded. I've also published this on my deviant-art account under the same profile name with some slightly crappy doodles of Skeleton Frisk, Sans and Papyrus. I'm stuck on whether to have the next chapter having Frisk or Sans having a nightmare, or Frisk transforming into a gasterblaster. First person to type what they want to see next into the review section gets the next chapter based on it. Enjoy and look out for the next chapter in the near future. thanks peeps and Bye for now.


	4. Chapter 4

The skeleton Family chapter four.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Sans and Frisk had managed to pull Gaster back from the void and having moved into their new house, the monsters had celebrated their second year of freedom on the surface and Frisk had her thirteenth Birthday party. Sans had gotten Frisk a Pinkish purple tote bag, Papyrus had gotten Frisk a new pink and blue double pompom beanie, and Gaster had gotten his daughter a golden necklace with an imperial garnet gemstone piece. The little skeleton was over joyed that her family had gotten such meaningful gifts for her. As the guests arrived for the small party the gifts for frisk kept piling up. Mettaton had gotten Frisk a large decorative vinyl player and her latest albums signed, while Napstablook had gotten the young skeleton a new pair of headphones similar to his. Alphys had gotten Frisk a pink wing with Hatsune Miku's hair style, styed into it, while her Girlfriend Undyne had went out of her way and over to Baltimore and had two large daggers/ small swords forged for the teen, they were curved and engraved (Katarina's daggers from league of legends). Frisk was Impressed with them but promised she would use them as decoration and nothing else unless absolutely necessary, sticking to her pacifist routes. Gaster was not really impressed with the choice of weapon but he did admire the intricate engraving on the blades, Sans didn't say anything as he teleported into the kitchen to grab a bottle of ketchup for himself and Papyrus was gobsmacked as his jaw fell off. They should have expect that from Undyne, she had went to the same black smiths and had them make a pair of large intricate broad swords for prince Asriel, as well as helping to teach the young prince how to use them. Toriel had gotten Frisk a sterling silver picture frame with images of (Skeleton) her and Asriel messing around with each other in the first few weeks on monsters having their freedom. Asriel had gotten Frisk a Pandora bracelet with a few best friend charms. Whilst King Asgore had gotten Frisk a beginners set of armour specially made for a skeleton to wear as it was made from a magnesium, silicon carbide alloy, it consisted of a breastplate, shoulder pads and gauntlets, as well as a mannequin to place it on. Everyone had a growing suspicion that both Asgore and Undyne had collaborated on the swords and armour present. Frisk wasn't sure why but she had a strange feeling that she would need the armour for something in future. All in all, it was an amazing thirteenth birthday for the young skeleton, that amazing that she pulled a reload just to enjoy it again much to the dismay of Sans and Gaster. The two weren't too happy about having the reload pulled, but Frisk soon told them that she had checked and the reset button wasn't there anymore when she tried to access it and all that was left was the reload button, she then promised not to use it unless necessary as it drained a lot out of her and required a hell of a lot of magic to use it.

The day after Frisks birthday was a weird one for the family as both Sans and Frisk were awake sitting on the living room sofa before Papyrus and Gaster even woke up. Sans and Frisk were the family's late sleepers and it was impossible to find the pair awake before Gaster, or even Papyrus. When asked why the pair were up they didn't reply, Papyrus and Gaster left it there as there was work to be done around the house as there were party decorations lying around the house. Frisk had placed all her new gifts into her room, before joining Sans back on the sofa. The pair hardly moved from the sofa all day and it worried there dad Gaster. The parent skeleton decided he would stay up and check on his two children tonight, as he remembered Sans saying he had frequent nightmares of the genocide timelines, and the way the pair were huddled on the sofa reminded him of how Sans would act the day after having a nightmare, but he wondered if Frisk too had a nightmare… he'd only find out later in the night if the two have been having nightmares. The day went by very lazily, and passed through really quickly and before they knew it was night time again. Both Sans and Frisk weren't really looking forward to going to bed and tried to stay up, but Wing dings used his magic to lift the two upstairs and into their rooms. It didn't take the two sleep deprived skeletons too long as the pair fell asleep almost instantly once they hopped onto there beds. After reading Papyrus his usual bed time story, a duty he had taken up again from Sans, he went to check on his other two children. He checked in on Sans first to find his suspicions had been correct, Sans must have had a nightmare the night before as he was having another right there and then.

* * *

Sans's nightmare.

Sans had fallen asleep at his sentry post again… wait, wasn't he on the surface just Minutes ago? The hoodie wearing skeleton was in complete shock as he fell off his chair in the sentry post. Had the world reset? It couldn't have, Frisk doesn't possess the ability to pull a true reset anymore, heck it took a lot out of her to pull a reload as a skeleton, she could just about pull one. So… how was he back in the underground. As he was thinking this through Papyrus and Frisk, the skeleton version of Frisk walked over to the sentry post.

"SEE FRISK, DEAR SISTER, I TOLD YOU THE LAZY BONES WOULD BE ASLEEP AT HIS POST AGAIN." Papyrus sighed.

"Papyrus leave him alone, here Sans we went to Muffets bakery. I got you a spider doughnut and spider cider, enjoy big brother." Frisk smiled as she handed him the doughnut and cider

"Okay… thanks, sis…" Sans replied putting the cider and doughnut into a container he had under the shelf.

"Sans are you okay, you seem a little out of it?" Frisk asked.

"SANS, ARE YOU DRUNK, HOW ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO LOOK OUT FOR HUMANS IF YOU'RE DRUNK AND ESPECIALLY INFRONT OF FRISK. WE NEED A HUMAN SOUL TO BREAK THE BARRIER AND I NEED TO BE THE ONE TO CAPTURE THE HUMAN SO I CAN BECOME A MEMBER OF THE ROYAL GUARD." Papyrus proclaimed in his eccentric way.

"Papyrus he's not drunk, he just fell asleep. I know I would if I had to sit there and stare at nothing for nine hours straight." Frisk sighed as she hopped up onto the sentry post and swung her legs over the side. Sans smiled slightly at that comment, seems Frisk agreed with him that it was a boring job just sitting around.

"FINE, I'LL LET YOU OFF THIS TIME BROTHER. COME FRISK I NEED TO RECALIBRATE MY PUZZLES FOR THE DAY." Papyrus proclaimed as he lifted Frisk up from the sentry and swung her onto his back, giving her a piggy back.

"Bye Sans, see you later." Frisk giggled as she and Papyrus made their way to the clearings were Papyrus had all his multiple traps. Sans watched the pair of them take off and disappear from there sight. He decided to teleport to their house to check if anything had changed and try to see whether it was a reset or if he was having another dream. The stout skeleton did a quick look around before teleporting to the entrance of their log cabin on the outskirts of Snowdin. The skeleton pulled out his keys from his pocket and inserted them into the key hole. The first thing he noticed when he entered the house was how it was literally the same as always, he made his way around the room slowly taking in how perfectly… represented it was. It was like the barrier wasn't broken and they were still stuck underground… the only change here was that Frisk appeared to be a skeleton her whole life and not since her transformation when she was ten in the timeline he knew. As he looked around the house he spotted a picture of all three of them… when they were literally baby bones? He stared quietly into the picture for a few minutes, Frisk appeared to be about a year old in it, that meant that Papyrus would have been six years old then while he would have been eight years old bordering on nine. He recalled Frisk looking like she was thirteen when Papyrus and her called around to the sentry post only minutes ago, that meant that papyrus would be nineteen and he would be twenty one bordering twenty two years old. Which was his age roughly in monster years, which were a lot longer than human years, and I mean a lot. He was brought out of his train of thought when he heard Frisk enter the house behind him.

"Hey Sans, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your post?" Frisk asked.

"I, um… ran out of Ketchup?" Sans lied, hoping Frisk would believe it. To his relief his little sister did believe it, "So what are you doing home, I thought you were helping Papyrus with his traps?" he then asked.

"I'm heading over to M.K's (monster kid), were gonna practice magic together for a while then watch some Anime later. I'll be home for six, that alright?" Frisk asked as she picked up a tote bag and stuck her purse into it, which was sitting on the sofa. She then walked over to a cabinet in the kitchen and grabbed what appeared to be an Allen key for some of Papyrus's traps.

"Oh, Okay. Enjoy, but don't eat too much before you come home, I plan on going to Grillby's tonight." Sans smiled.

"See you bro, I need to drop this back off with Papyrus first then I'll head on over to M.K's. Bye Sans." Frisk smiled as she left the house and closed the door behind her.

"Phew, that was close." Sans muttered out loud. He then decided to take a trip to see Toriel… well knock on the ruin door and exchange jokes with her. He took a quick look around the house before teleporting off to the large purple door in the cliff side which lead to the ruins beyond. As he landed in the landing in the clearing in front of the door he took a look around and noticed footsteps into the forest having started from the door leading on towards Snowdin. It was really strange, Toriel didn't have leave those kind of prints, her feet are too large and furry to leave those sort of marks… maybe another human had fallen into the underground. As he made his way off towards the door he noticed a slight trail of dust covering the ground, the dust seemed to increase the closer he got to the slightly jarred door… Jarred. Tori never leave the door open, she always had it locked. Feeling curious he took a peak into the hallway beyond, but regretted doing that and felt sick the moment he looked in. there was a large pile of dust, sitting meters from the door and a few smaller piles of dust scattered down the bottom of the corridor, from the other few monsters which lived in the ruins. Sans was in horror… if this was a reset, then there was only two beings which would be able to cause a reset, although one of which had returned to their normal state, from flower to goat prince… he hoped. Well that only left one main person left… Chara… if this was a reset and the barrier hadn't yet been Broken then it was highly likely that Chara had returned. Shit… if Chara returned… oh no… Papyrus, Frisk. He needed to find them fast. Thankfully he knew were Papyrus would be, but he had hoped Frisk had long since made her way on over to hot lands… hopefully she'd be safe there for a while.

He started to run off through the woods the short distance to the clearing were his younger brother had all his multiple traps. He ran as fast as he could but stopped just short of were Papyrus was and hid in the trees looking over the scene unfolding in front of his eye sockets. He was too late… like always, to protect his baby brother. He watched from a distance as Papyrus fell down and fell apart into dust particles in the wind. What's even worse was that Frisk had just stumbled upon the scene as well, within moments Sans heard Frisks theme light up as she was drawn into a battle. He tried to go and help her out against this new human wielding what appeared to be a meat cleaver, but it was like someone was holding his feet to the ground, like quick drying concrete. All he could do was stand and watch as the human landed a blow on Frisk from behind as she teleported out of the way of the attack pulled just seconds before hand. He watched in horror as the light brown haired human twisted the knife deeper into Frisks spinal cord and collar bone. Frisk's H.P was at only 1 point and San could see his little sister starting to fall to dust, as blood stained her clothes as it dripped out of the marrow in her bones, as well as a small trickle of blood making its way down her lower jaw and drop onto her top… but the human wasn't finished, they kicked Frisk over so she was on her back side crawling away from the brunette wielding the dusty, bloody knife. Frisk had managed to crawl her way to the pile of dust mixed on top of Papyrus's scarf, the young skeleton took notice of the pile and scarf sitting beside her, she looked around to try and see if there was anyone around who could save her but she couldn't see anyone. Sans was in tears as he tried to move, but he couldn't it was like he had been frozen solid, he tried to call out for Frisk but felt like something was constricting his non-existent throat, leading to him having lost his voice. The human bent down and looked Frisk in the eyes before shoving the cleaver straight through Frisks ribcage and straight into her soul. Frisks soul shattered upon contact of the knife as she fell into a large pile of dust beside papyrus's dust and scarf. Sans could only look on as the demonic human turned its head around and looked straight towards Sans before taking off towards Snowdin. Sans finally seemed to have broken free of the invisible prison keeping him trapped, unable to help his younger sister, or his younger brother.

He failed them… he failed to protect them yet again. Why was it he could never protect Papyrus, from these genocide timelines… and now Frisk… he couldn't protect her either. Her theme music for when she was using magic in a battle still ringing in his ear ducts. The once lively tunes of "Bonetrusle" and "Determined happiness" ( **Could be worse, by Avensa… don't ask me why I've renamed the song. I just think it is more fitting** ), died of into the silence, forever immortalized by the trees. The elder sibling slowly and carefully made his way out from the trees and over to his Baby brother's and sister's dust piles, there final resting place. Sans kneeled beside the long reddish orange scarf, and the double pompom beanie which belonged to the pair of them and placed his hands over then, before jerking them back. He would come back for these later, right now he had to warn the others.

Sans teleported into Hot lands and made his way to his sentry post. What shocked him was that not too far away from it was Undynes melted form and M.K's dust littering the ground. How had the demon made it all the way through Snowdin, to waterfall and into hot lands before him? Chara couldn't teleport, and was certainly not that fast. Sans picked up his pace and made is way to the labs further through hot lands, hoping he had been quick enough. He hadn't, as he walked through the sombre labs he came across huge large gouges in the walls and tables, mechanical parts were scattered everywhere. The skeleton slowly made his way through the lab, as he did he found Mettaton's broken mangled robotically body littered with deep knife marks and not too far away was another pile of Dust and a pair of black glasses. Why was he always too late to save them? He quickly teleported his way up to judgement hall, hoping to meet the demonic human brunette before they slaughtered the rest of the underground and made their way to the surface and destroy all of humanity.

He landed in his usual spot behind one of the pillars in judgement hall, here he'd wait then surprise the demon. Usually Sans wouldn't have to wait too long for the demon to appear to face him in the hall, heck he was getting tired from waiting and felt his eye sockets droop but forced himself to stay awake. As minutes ticked into hours, Sans waited in the hall… looked like Chara was taking her time today for a change, which wasn't usually like her. She was probably just trying to confuse him and take him by surprise, which wouldn't have been the first time as he rubbed his boney fingers over his rib cage. Sans waited another few hours, waiting for Chara to make an appearance, yet there was no sign of her for a change… it's not like any of the other monsters had gotten to her, she would just reset or reload if she had been killed. Just then a thought came into his mind, since Chara had seemingly been taking a long time today… would he have enough time to visit Papyrus and Frisk and to check that no one had messed about with their dust and maybe pick up Pap's scarf and Frisks pompom hat. Yeah… he'd do that. The skeleton took a quick look around the hall before teleporting off to the clearing in Snowdin were his two younger siblings lay dead, there dust having been scattered through the snow now at this stage due to the soft winds blowing through the trees, although the red scarf and pink and blue pompom beanie lay in their original spots. He approached the two piles of dust in the forest and sat down beside them, he allowed tars to fill his sockets as he broke down there and then, apologizing or not being quick enough to protect them.

"Oh, Papyrus, Frisk… I'm so sorry… I shoulda… shoulda… oh boy… I failed… I failed to protect you two. I promised that as your older brother I would always… always look out for you…but…" Sans sighed as he allowed his tears to fall freely from his sockets. What he didn't notice was two figures quietly walk up behind him.

"Hahahahahahah… well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. I had hoped to meet you in Judgement hall although my brother wouldn't be able to take part in your death that way." A female demonic voice emanated from behind Sans.

"Look Chara, I think we finally broke the smiley trash can, Surprised, of course you are. See sister I told you this would be fun." Another voice said as it rose from the ground, using its roots and vines to ensnare the skeleton.

"Ghah. Flowey, Chara. What have you done?!" Sans spat venomously at the pair. Now it all made sense, he wasn't trapped in quick sand or concrete earlier, it was Flowey… he had used his vines to ensnare him and make him watch his own siblings deaths. He tried to activate his magic but whatever Flowey was doing to him, prevented the use of his magic even though he managed to glow his left eye.

"Surprised? Heh, you should know something smiley trash bag." Chara smiled as she walked towards the struggling skeleton.

"Yeah, ugh, and what's that?" Sans asked as Flowey tightened his grip on the last remaining skeleton causing cracks to appear in Sans bones due to the stress having been placed on them.

"Hahahahahahah. In this world... it's Kill." Flowey smiled as they tightened there vines around Sans neck vertebra and ribcage, starting to crush the bones to dust to which they were bound, Chara smiled as she hoisted the large meat cleaver she held above her head.

"OR BE KILLED. HAHAHAHAHAHA." Chara laughed as she sliced through Sans, bringing the meat cleaver down onto him, his eye sockets went large and then everything went black.

* * *

End of Sans nightmare.

* * *

Gaster Sat down on the end of Sans' bed and tried to wake him up. The parental skeleton was worried for his eldest son and was glad he'd stayed awake tonight. Sans had started to activate his magic as he summoned a few bones and started to fire them towards Gaster. W.D Gaster managed to use his blue magic to manipulate gravity to crush the bones before they destroyed anything or hit the pair of them. Within moments of Sans throwing the bones, he woke up screaming as his left eye lit up and was flaring out, the bright electric blue glow filled the room. The skeleton grabbed his head as tears flooded out of his sockets and fell onto the duvet. Gaster quickly got up from where he was sitting on the end of the bed and up to Sans bed and moved so he was right beside him.

"Shush, easy Sans. It's all right. Shush, you're alright." Gaster said as he moved up closer to Sans and put his hands onto his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. Sans just looked up at him for a second before hugging his dad and crying against his ribcage. Gaster wrapped Sans in a hug and continued to calm him down. After five minutes Sans had calmed down enough to talk to his dad.

"Sans… how bad was it? And don't try to lie to me." He calmly and quietly asked.

"…it…it was her… Chara… and, and Flowey… they… they… stars." Sans cried as he got his breathing under control, even though skeletons don't need to breath.

"Was it another genocide nightmare?" Gaster asked, his sons only response was a gentle nod, yes it was, Gaster simply rubbed sans spinal cord to calm him down, it worked when he was a young monster. As it always, years on it did its job calming the oldest skeleton down. "You don't need to talk about it if you don't want to." The father said.

"No…no… I, I need to get… to get this of my chest." Sans sighed as he wiped away his tears.

"Its, okay. I'll give you a minute to calm down again." Gaster smiled slightly, "I need to check on your sister too, it appeared she had a nightmare last night and I want to make sure that she too isn't having another tonight like you." Gaster sighed as he got up and made his way in to Frisks room. Sans didn't really want to be alone and so wrapped his duvet around himself and followed his dad out of his room and into Frisks room. Gaster peeked in, only to notice that she too like her older brother was having a nightmare, the only difference was that she hadn't woken up yet. Both skeletons rushed to her bed as she started to thrash around.

* * *

Frisks nightmare.

* * *

Frisk slowly opened her eyes, her head slightly hurt as she raised her hand up to rub her head. What the hell had happened that lead to her waking up with such a sore head ache. She was lying on something sort of soft and well worn. As she got up and looked around she noticed that she was back in Snowdin in the log cabin she, Sans and Papyrus lived in until they moved up to the surface… But why was she here? As she felt across her skull she felt a small crack on her head above her right eye.

"Yo, Frisk… you alright sis?" Sans asked as Frisk looked up.

"Huh, oh. Hi Sans. I think I'm alright, any chance of an aspirin please my head feels like its splitting right now." Frisk sighed as she sat up on the Sofa.

"Heh, that was a good one sis… even if it's not appropriate." Sans smirked as he got her a glass of water and a tablet to sooth her head ache. Within moments he was back at her side.

"Where's Papyrus?" Frisk asked.

"He's out fixing his traps, and he says he's sorry for the one that malfunctioned." Sans sighed,

"Huh, what do you mean?" the little skeleton asked.

"You were out with Papyrus, fixing up his traps for humans. One of his newest traps malfunctioned and part of it flew up and knocked you out. Do you not remember that?" the elder skeleton asked,

"Huh, no. none of that, I could have sworn we were on the surface only minutes ago though." She sighed as she swallowed the tablet and washed it down with a glass of water.

"Heh, must have been some hell of a knock you got to your skull sis. No one has been up on the surface, no one can get through the barrier… well prince Asriel did with that human Chara's soul, but hell he died when he got back into the underground because of what the humans did to him." Sans sighed as he sat down beside her.

"What? But, I could have sworn. Agh." Frisk cried out as the crack in her skull flared up with pain.

"Whoa, easy sis. Take it easy. I don't know what you saw or anything, but I think what ever happened might have allowed you to see into one of the previous timelines. I know there is at least one timeline were we escaped the underground and returned to life on the surface but something reset again, I thought it was you but, hell you can only just pull a reload if anything crazy happens." Sans sighed as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Sans if it's alright I'm gonna sleep this over. I don't feel well right now and my skull still hurts." Frisk complained. As she lay back down on the sofa. Sans pulled a blanket over her and got up.

"Heh, alright sis. If you feel better later I'll take you over to grillbys. I've cancelled your magic lessons with Undyne for later in the evening, and Muffets and your baking classes too. Just you stay here and rest, I'll tell pap's you're alright. You can come on over to my sentry station later if you feel up to it." Sans smiled slightly. He picked up a small tool box and checked on her again before leaving the house. Frisk soon felt herself drift off to sleep again for a while. It wasn't until half five in the evening when she woke up again, the house was beginning to get dark as the evenings pseudo sunlight filtered through the windows. The young skeleton got up and quickly made her way around the house looking for both Sans and Papyrus. After five minutes of looking for them in the house she then went out and into Sans lab to see if the pair were out there but still nothing.

"Sans, Papyrus if this is supposed to be a joke… its… it's not funny." Frisk stuttered as she made her way back into the house. Everything had been the same as it was earlier in the day when Sans was with her. She then remembered what San had said earlier in the day about going to his sentry post. Frisk gathered up a few little things which she always took with her when she left the house, her Phone, purse and placed them into her purple tote bag, and grabbed her pompom beanie hat and pulled it down over her skull before looking around the house. She quietly walked out the house building up her confidence and determination as she made her way over to Sans sentry post were she would hopefully find both her brothers.

As she made her way through Snowdin she found it to be very quiet, which was quiet unusual. Even grillbys was abandoned this evening, not a noise was coming from the pub. Frisk picked up her speed as she headed out of the village and off towards Papyrus's labyrinth of traps and Sans sentry post. she walked out into the forest she noticed a set of foot prints coming into the town as well as some large deep knife marks and gouges on some of the trees. Feeling her determination leaving her and her fear levels started to rise, although she would soon be at Sans sentry and hopefully both her brothers would be there. After ten minutes of walking she finally made her way to the first of Papyrus's traps, close to Sans sentry station.

She gently made her way past trap after trap as well as one large broken one sitting off beside the path. It must have been the one which hit hear earlier and gave her the crack on her skull. As she passed more and more traps she found most of them to have been activated but… nothing was caught in them. Maybe papyrus had set them off to insure they still worked properly, he'd probably reset them later. She found more and more gouged and stabbed trees. Fear was starting to build up in the pit of her non-existent stomach as she made her way closer and closer to Sans's sentry post. As she came around the corner to the clearing were both her brothers should be she found multiple blaster marks in the clearing. As she looked around the clearing she found two piles of raised dust, and right beside them were Papyrus's red scarf and sans' large furry blue hoodie.

"Sans, Papyrus if this is some sort of joke, please stop it." Frisk whispered as she looked at the two piles. "Please…" She whispered with tears filling her sockets. She walked over to Sans station to find a note on the desk top.

The note had four simple words, but she knew what had happened. "Frisk, RUN, Chara's around." Frisk panicked at the thought of that… she knew what Chara was capable of doing, and Sans had seen the other timelines so he must have known about the ones were she was human and Chara kicked her out of her own body and possessed her. She decided to pull a reload to see if she could save her brothers but when she tried to, she found that something was blocking her magic, she couldn't activate it. There was nothing she could do now, she'd go and warn Undyne, she needed to… it's not like either Sans or Papyrus were going to be reporting in to the mermaid anytime soon. She decided to teleport, it would be quicker than walking although she couldn't teleport for as long as Sans or as far as he could, but she needed to try. Her first stop would be into Snowdin to check if there was anyone left alive. But before she left she lifted up both Sans jacket and Papyrus's scarf, she shrugged on the large heavy jacket which smelled like ketchup and wrapped the long cape like scarf around her neck. She didn't bother brushing off the dust which was on the scarf and jacket, she looked back at her two brothers piles of dust before taking of.

As she teleported into the small snow covered town all she saw was piles and piles of dust and small destroyed pieces of clothing and personal belongings of literally every monster in the village… not even her friends had been spared. She slowly made her way around the village and took in the destruction. Half of the houses and business on the main street were pock marked and scorched with magical residue from where monsters fought back against Chara but were ultimately defeated. No one could defeat the demon, hell when she kicked Frisk out of her own body she could have sworn that she was an amalgamation and not a human, her determination levels were so, so high, hell Frisks wasn't as high as hers that's the only reason why she had been able to be possessed. Although it was sore to have sans repeatedly stab her with bones. She couldn't look on at the destruction of her home, so teleported out to waterfall were hopefully Undyne would be.

Within moments the young skeleton had landed outside the waterfall sentry post were Undyne would usually be finishing her rounds at this time. Frisk took a quick look around, trying to find her mermaid friend and mentor… now Frisk really wished she brought her swords with her, fear was starting to replace her determination faster than she thought as her finger bones began to rattle with fear. She kept walking along the board walk over the marshy land underneath… until she came to a stop. Two things caught her eye sockets, the first thing was a pile of dust and her best friend's poncho… "No… M.K…" Frisk silently cried. The second thing was the melted remains of Undyne… the mermaid was so determined to protect her people that, her determination became her downfall as she melted into an amalgamation before melting out of reality in front of Frisks own eye sockets. The skeleton teen was in shock and disgust to see what had happened to her mermaid friend and mentor (For self-defence and weapons wielding). She knew she couldn't stay in water fall anymore after seeing that and took off and teleported into hot lands… hopefully Alphys and Mettaton were still alive.

The change from the moist wetlands of waterfall to the dry humid desert like climate of hot lands is one that would always get to frisk. It wasn't as bad as when she had skin and flesh but it was still weird to feel the wet condensation on her bones evaporate off in a matter of seconds. Once the tingling feeling had passed she quickly made her way over to the labs were Alphys would usually be, and since it was a Friday she knew Mettaton would be there too as the pair usually spend the evening watching anime and discussing any further modifications to Mettaton's robotical body. Frisk smiled slightly, hopefully she hadn't been too late to warn the pair, or hopefully Alphys would place the lab on lock down and still be alright.

Within five minutes Frisk had made her way to the entrance of the lab. She pushed open the door and made her way on inside the lab, although started to wish she hadn't. Like everywhere else in the underground the lab was pock marked from blaster fire and magical residue. She slowly and quietly walked into the lab, avoiding all the loose wires and smashed glass, and dust of all the other scientists that work in the lab as she walked through the ruins of the once prosperous lab Alphys ran, were so many breakthroughs had happened and so many great thing were made here. As she went deeper into the lab she found the unkillable amalgamations huddled into a corner away from the light of the lab. It appeared that Chara left them alone, knowing that they could never die. She quickly made her way on to Alphys own lab where she worked. She entered the room were Alphys' private lab was located to find oil and parts ripped and thrown around everywhere, and huddled into the furthest corner of the lab was a small pile of dust with a pair of small black glasses lying on top of them.

"Why… why can't I warn you guys… why am I too late… why… why can I never beat her?" Frisk sighed as a few tears slipped down her cheek bones. She didn't want to stay in the lab any longer and make her way back out of the lab. There was only one place left were Chara could go… Judgement hall. Usually it was Sans' job to judge monsters who wish for an audience with the king, but he was gone. Although something was telling her to go to Judgement hall and face Chara. So after wiping away her few tears she had, she started to walk over to the castle were she would meet the demon. She made her way slowly taking in the hundreds of piles of dust littering the path to the castle. It was a sickening sight and was glad that she didn't have a stomach unlike other monsters otherwise she would have thrown up so many times along the path, literally no monster in the underground survived the onslaught bar herself. After ten minutes of walking she had reached the palace gate, thankfully they were closed. Looks like Chara hadn't been this far yet, heh at least she could take her by surprise. It was an awful thought to have as a pacifist, having to resort to violence… but Chara hurt her family, murdered her friends and showed no mercy to anyone who crossed her path… so why should she show mercy to this demon. Not after all the times she tried to show mercy to her when she had been possessed, she was willing to forgive her then, because she had no one tying her down to anything, no family, no reason to have any friends… but it all changed when she fell into the underground, she finally had the family and friends she had always wanted and she would do anything to protect them and if it meant killing Chara she would do it. Sans couldn't judge the human child who had went on a full genocide anymore… only she could, and for once mercy was off the table.

She had started to climb the marble steps which lead to the palace entrance when something grabbed her by her ankles. The skeleton fell down onto the marble steps and cracked a rib because of it, they looked down at their feet multiple vines and roots were making their way up her legs ensnaring her making it impossible to run. The vines yanked her off the stairs and underground, the vines dragged her all the way underneath hot lands, resurfaced through waterfall, and back underground for a few seconds before pulling her along the ground. As she was being pulled she didn't notice that she had been dragged all the way back to the clearing were Sans' and Papyrus' dust lay, she was far too busy coughing up all the dirt which had gotten lodged in her mouth and knock it out from all the hard to reach crevasse in between her bones.

"Hahahahahahah, look what the cat _dragged_ in, literally. Or should I say flower." A voice said as they approached Frisk.

"C…Chara… what do you, what do you want with me?" Frisk asked building up her determination against the human in a green and yellow striped sweater. She tried to use her magic to form a few blasters and a few bones to impale the demonic human but it failed something was blocking her magic.

"Oh, nothing. It's just me and my brother got bored." The brunette smiled sadistically.

"Yes, and we hate being bored. But we have to admit." A new male voice said as its owner rose out of the ground in front of frisk, whiles encasing her in even more vines. Now her arms, and her chest were wrapped up in vines. Frisk started to thrash around at this point, trying to escape from the vines.

"It was fun to watch you brothers fall apart in front of us. You might as well stop thrashing, you're not going anywhere." Chara sneered.

"Why… why would… why would you do that, you, you psychopaths." Frisk screamed out in anger towards Chara. "TELL ME WHY? WHY KILL EVERYONE?" Flowey tightened the vines on Frisk resulting on her screaming out in pain as they started to crush her.

"That's no way to talk to someone. Didn't daddy teach you any manners?" Flowey demonically smiled as he moved into frisks face.

"Of course he wouldn't, he's stuck in the void." Chara sneered and laughed in Frisks face. "I think we've played with our toy far too long brother, I think it's time we show her how we take care of the trash." Chara smiled, her eyes going black as she and Flowey combined.

"Yes sister. Although it would have been fun if our sabotage attempt had killed you earlier. Shame for you, at least we get to have some fun. " Was all Flowey said as he grew into his omega form, but this time with a difference? Large sharp metallic spines grew out in places, and all the while Frisk struggled with the vines holding her down. Once the transformation was complete, in front of Frisk was omega Flowey with two extra pairs of arms. With large meat cleavers in two of them. In a dual voice of both Flowey's and Chara's the beast spoke to the skeleton it was keeping trapped and bound.

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY WE KILLED EVERYONE FRISK?" The demon smiled with its various mouths as it pulled out two large cleavers and hoisted them above itself.

"Sans… Papyrus… please, save me" Frisk whispered under her voice as she looked on at what was about to happen.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA, IN THIS WORLD, IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED." The demon fusion smiled as it burst out laughing evilly, bringing the cleavers down on the last remaining skeleton, Frisk could only scream as the cleavers hit her and she was thrown into darkness.

* * *

End of Frisks nightmare

* * *

Both Gaster and Sans had entered Frisks room the moment she started to thrash around as her eyes started to glow there bright reddish pink. Sans stood in the door way whilst Gaster made his way over to Frisks bedside. Moments later just like how Sans had, Frisk's magic formed a few blasters and bones. The bones went hurdling towards both her dad and Sans, who quickly used their own magic to disintegrate the bones before they landed a hit on either of them… or the furniture. The two blasters Frisk had somehow summoned just looked at the two skeletons before flying over to a corner in Frisks room and curling up around each other going to sleep. Sans snorted a chuckle as he looked at the sight, even Frisks blasters got lazy too. After about a minute of fending of Frisks attacks, the young skeleton shot up in bed screaming as she woke up. Within moments tears were streaming down her face like a waterfall as she tried to get her breathing under control. Within seconds both Gaster and Sans were by her bed side, helping to calm her down. Frisks eyes were red as her magic essence flared out, the reddish pink glow filled the room with light just like it had in Sans room only a few minutes before hand.

"Shush Frisk, it's alright were here. It was just a bad dream." Gaster calmly told her, while pulling both of his scared children into a hug. "There just nightmares. Everyone is fine, there is nothing to worry about." Gaster continued as he and sans calmed Frisk down. Sans just looked at Gaster waiting for him to ask the question he had asked sans only minutes ago.

"Frisk… did you have a genocide nightmare?" he asked his little girl as he rubbed her spinal cord to calm her down. Frisk was too shaken up to speak so quickly signed a yes in sign language, which she switched to when she was in a panic and frenzy and couldn't speak. Thankfully both Gaster and Sans knew how to read and speak sign language and Papyrus was still learning how to use and read sign language. Sans looked a little shock at what Frisk just signed, that yes she too had a nightmare about one of the past genocide timelines. How it was possible for both of them to have them two nights in a row, at the same time as each other… both based around the genocide timelines.

"Dad how is that possible, we both had nightmares two nights in a row, at the same time about the genocide timelines?" Sans asked as he wrapped his duvet around his shoulders and Frisks.

"I do not know Sans but I may have an idea, you and Frisk sped the most time with each other am I correct?" Gaster asked.

"Yeah, I suppose we have, why?" Sans asked whilst Frisk simply signed

" _Yes._ "

"In some cases siblings who spend a lot of time with each other form a soul link, this means that your souls are linked like its name, this lets you share feelings and thoughts with each other at will. Sans, you already have a link with Papyrus am I correct?" the skeleDad asked.

"Yeah, we just don't use it as I usually annoy him with puns." Sans chuckled.

"Well I think your souls are trying to establish a link now. It would make sense, it takes a few years to establish it but when the connection is completely set up it results in the share of thoughts and dreams. It appears that you're link has been completely set up now at this stage. If you would allow I would like to check it in the morning in the lab to make sure there is no problems." The doctor smiled as he hugged his eldest and youngest children.

"Heh, cool. Looks like I'll be able to _read your mind_ now Frisk. I was wondering when it would happen or even if it would happen, ya know, human gone monster." Sans giggled a little, whilst Frisk burst out into laughter at his pun. The three heard Papyrus shouting down the corridor at Sans' cheesy joke.

"How does he do that?" Frisk asked amazed at how papyrus could tell if Sans had made a pun or not from that distance away

"No idea sis." Sans laughed.

"Well, I'd hate to ask this of you two but… what was your nightmares about." Gaster asked. Both Frisk and Sans looked at each other as it to ask who would tell first, Sans spoke up though and started to explain his nightmare first.

"Well… my uh, my nightmare was, was that we were, were back in the underground. Frisk was still thirteen, and a monster, you were still in the void… and that the barrier had never been shattered. I found myself at my, my sentry post outside Snowdin. I thought the world had reset for a minute, I was probably right as everything was, different." Sans sighed as he wrapped himself up in his duvet. "Frisk had always been a monster in my nightmare I found as I returned home to look for clues as to why the world reset. Sis returned home and found me searching around the house before heading back over to papyrus who was re-calibrating his traps for the day before planning on heading over to M.k's for a while. I decided to teleport over to the ruins to exchange jokes with Toriel, but when I got there…" Sans stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "The door to the ruins was opened, there was, and there was dust all, all around the place. No one survived, all the creatures inhabiting the ruins were, were turned to dust. The second I realised it was a genocide timeline, or nightmare in this case I ran, I had to find pap's and Frisk, I, I had to, to try protect them from Chara." Sans sighed as tears started to line his sockets again.

" _Chara… she was in your nightmare too? How?_ " Frisk signed, she had lost her voice at this point as she felt her own fear build up when Sans mentioned the dead demonic human.

"Don't know… I had made it, to the clearing were Pap's was, I, I, I watched him… I watched him fall down, Chara… she, she murdered him. I couldn't do anything… something trapped me and wouldn't let me move." Sans cried as the memories of the past genocide timelines flooded back into his mind. Gaster pulled Sans into a hug and started to rub his spinal cord again as Frisk wrapped herself into a ball. Her own horrid memories of those timelines flooding back into her own mind. After a minute Sans had calmed down enough to continue speaking. "What's worse is that, Frisk, sis, you, you stumbled upon the scene. Chara then picked on you. She started to fight you."

"What happened?" Frisk asked her older brother quietly.

"You teleported out of the way, but, Chara… Chara was quicker. She sliced you across your spinal cord and collar bone before plunging it, plunging it into your back." Sans sighed as he told Frisk what had happened his dream. Frisk was in horror and shock at what sans had told her and her mind was going a mile a minute with different scenes plaguing her mind, she looked like she was going to be sick if she had a stomach. "She then proceeded to, to twist the knife deeper into your back and shoulder, before she, she kicked you over onto your back. You started to crawl away from her, but managed to make it over to Papyrus's dust. You, you, you were at only, only one H.P. you were starting to fall to dust as blood from your marrow, started to stain your clothes and the snow underneath you. Chara then pushed you down as she stood above you… she, plunged the knife into, into your soul… killing you instantly, you fell to dust. And I could do nothing." Sans venomously spat, cursing himself for allowing it to happen. Frisk just simply hugged Sans, trying to help comfort him as he was in a right state, and so was she. "I took off trying to catch up with her before heading to judgement hall, to judge her and kill her there… but she didn't show up… nearly a day had passed and she still didn't turn up. I teleported back to the clearing were… were Frisk and Pap's dust was, I sort of had a break down as, as I started crying about it. She, she turned up… right behind me… but Flowey was with her." Sans sighed as he wrapped himself up into a ball on Frisks bed. Gaster didn't say nothing but frisks eye sockets went large, Flowey had been in her nightmare too. "That stupid flower used his vines to bind me and block my magic. Chara and Flowey started to do that whole evil person monologue movie villains do, rubbing it in and all, ugh, if I'd been able to use my magic I would have blasted that smirk off her face. There was still nothing I could do, Flowey started to crush me alive. It was, was at that point in time were, were Chara came over… she lifted the meat cleaver she had… and she, she stabbed me… and that was that, I woke up at that point with pain searing across my chest for a second before it died off into a tingling sensation and then nothing." Sans sighed as he wiped his tears on the edges of his duvet. Gaster hugged him again, and started to rub both Sans and Frisks spinal cords to calm them down.

"Sans, it's alright, that will never happen again ever. No one has that ability anymore, the only monster who would be able to do anything similar to a reset would be Frisks ability to reload." Gaster sighed as he comforted his two children. Sans may be his eldest and most responsible child, but even he needed to be comforted, he didn't have as much free time to be himself as he had to work and raise papyrus after Gaster fell into the void, and Frisk was still a kid, she had been abandoned at an orphanages when she was a really young human and never really had a family, or had the chance to talk to anyone about her nightmares like a normal child in a normal family would.

"Frisk, sweetheart… would you like to talk about your nightmare now?" the skeleDad asked as he looked into his daughters eye sockets.

"Yeah… sure." Frisk quietly said as she wrapped part of Sans' duvet around herself.

"I, I found myself lying down on the green sofa, in the cabin back in Snowdin… with a searing head ache and a crack in my skull. Sans you were there and told me that one of Papyrus' traps malfunctioned and part of it hit me resulting in the crack. You gave me an aspirin to help with the pain. I asked why we were back in the underground and not on the surface you told me that we never made it to the surface and that the barrier had never been broken." Frisk sighed as she quickly wiped away a few tears on her cheek bones. "Sans you told me that I had probably seen one of the past timelines and acted like I had no memory of any of them, I didn't feel too good and went to sleep while you went out again to your post and away to help papyrus fix the trap. I… I woke up a few hours later, neither of you were home and I, I got worried. I checked everywhere around the house and even out in the lab… I, I started to freak out, so I went out and over to your sentry post. As I walked through Snowdin I, I found it to be abandoned… and really eerily silent. As I left the town I found huge knife gouges on the trees and everything." Frisk told them, she had a few tears building up in her sockets at this point but took a deep breath to calm her nerves before she continued with her nightmare. "I… I made my way to, to the clearing were, you old sentry post was hoping, hoping you and Papyrus would be there. As, as I got there… there was blaster marks everywhere… you and papyrus, you, you…" Frisk broke down crying at that point whilst Sans and Gaster hugged her, trying to soothe the distressed little skeleton.

"Shush, it's alright Frisk, me and Pap's are alright." Sans whispered to her as a few tears of his own fell from his sockets. Gaster had never seen any of his children so distressed like this before, but the pair of them had P.T.S.D after all the resets and multiple genocide timelines. He was happy that Papyrus couldn't remember any of the timelines otherwise he'd have three kids with P.T.S.D to look after and comfort. Frisk couldn't speak at this point and just started to sign the rest of her nightmare.

" _Sans you and papyrus were piles of dust in the snow, I broke down crying hoping it was some sort of cruel joke. You left a note on your sentry post saying that Chara was round._ _I make my way into waterfall to warn Undyne about Chara, but she had melted into a pile of goo like Alphys amalgamations and not too far away was M.K's dust, I didn't stay around too long as I teleported off to the labs in hot land to warn Alphys. Mettaton must have tried to protect Alphys as her robot body was destroyed and Alphys was a pile of dust in one of the corners. I didn't stay to long, I decided to go off to judgement hall to try and take her by surprise. I had gotten to the marble steps which lead up to the entrance of the palace when…"_ Frisk stopped and steadied her hands as her finger bones started to shake and rattle slightly, she couldn't look up at either aster or Sans at this point. _"Flowey grabbed me with his vines as I made my way up the steps, I cracked a rib as, as he pulled me under the ground and dragged me all the way back to the clearing were you and papyrus' dust was. Flowey and Chara were there, I, I tried to hit them with my magic but something wasn't allowing me to. Flowey started to tighten his vines around me and crack and crush my bones. The pair combined into a huge metal fleshy version of omega Flowey with a couple of huge meat cleavers. They, they brought them down on me… that's when I woke up."_ The young skelesister signed as she started to cry again in her brother and dads embrace. It took the pair of them ten minutes straight to calm her down again, but when they did Frisk started to yawn. They young skeleton was starting to get tired again but wasn't likely going to fall asleep after the nightmares.

"Frisk it's alright we will never let anything like that happen ever. It was just a nightmare." Gaster calmly told his daughter. "Nightmares are dreams which show you your deepest, darkest fears but also show you what you are about the most."

"Huh?" Frisk asked.

"I think what dads trying to say sis is that we care too much for the others." Sans smirked slightly.

"Yes, but it also tells me that the pair of you are scared about another reset and what will happen. Frisk no longer has that ability so we need to figure out if it has been destroyed for good or whether some other human has received its power. Hopefully it has been destroyed for ever as that would be my preferred choice, although I think now would be the right time for the pair of you to get some proper sleep now, the pair of you must be knackered after hardly any sleep last night." Gaster sighed. Sans and Frisk looked at each other and were pondering whether they would be able to get to sleep after having such demented and horrid nightmares. After a few minutes silence Sans and Frisk looked back at their dad. Gaster got up and made his way over to the door with Sans following right beside, but Sans stopped when he felt a tug on his duvet.

"Sans… would you stay with me tonight… please." Frisk asked, not wanting to be left alone after her nightmare. San looked at Frisk, the over to his dad in the door way before turning back to frisk.

"Suppose you beds large enough… that alright dad?" Sans asked.

"As long as you two get some sleep, I do not mind, besides this is your house not mine, you kids are old enough to do what. You decorated and paid for this house do what you want." Gaster smirked as he made his way out of the room. Sans made his way back over to frisks bed and slid under the duvet beside his little sister.

"Sure I'll stay sis." Sans smirked as he looked at her. Frisks blasters made a scrapping noise in the corner which sounded like one of them farted resulting in the pair of them laughing. The older skeleton summoned his own blasters and watched as they flew over and landed beside Frisks in the corner. Gaster simply closed the door as Sans and Frisk settled down on her bed, the skeleDad left to check on papyrus to make sure he was sleeping through all the commotion the three had made. Thankfully Papyrus had… well bar having woken up when Sans made that _one_ pun. He made his way over to his room only to notice that the light in Frisks room had been left on so he made his way over to the door and opened it slightly. He was chuckling when he looked at the sight of his youngest and oldest child huddled together, hugging each other do cutely. Frisk had her head in Sans chest, while Sans had his skull placed gently on hers. It mustn't have taken too long for the pair of them to fall asleep, and besides they were the heavy sleepers in the family they could fall asleep nearly everywhere and anywhere. He chuckled slightly and pulled out his mobile phone, he took a quick picture to show papyrus in the morning and quickly sent it to all the others on his newly set up Undernet page, as Undernet had become quite a sensation on the surface and the others still used their accounts nearly daily. Looked like Sans and Frisk would have no problem sleeping now as Gaster used his magic to tuck the pair in under both of their duvets, this resulted in the pair of there sockets glowing as they slept in each other's embrace. After switching of the light Gaster closed the door and made his way down to his room, all the while Sans and Frisk snuggled up closer to each other, not looking to let go of each other encase there nightmares returned. The pair just cuddled up and enjoyed a peaceful night's sleep free of anymore horrid nightmares.

* * *

Yeah, finished this chapter. Happy halloween people, i decided to go for a scary chapter for the occasion. enjoy and keep reading.


	5. halloween oneshot

The SkeleFamily: One shot: Halloween.

* * *

i know i'm late with this as halloween was over a month ago but hey, better late than nether. enjoy people and before any one comments on it, YES I KNOW MY PARAGRAPHING IS ATROCIOUS. I swear i was so annoyed at the idiot who left it. the only reason why i do this is to try and improve my writings. Thanks and enjoy. the Next one shot will be a christmas setting.

* * *

"Come on Papyrus, we need to get ready for the party." Frisk cheered she and Mettaton handed him his hand stitched Halloween costume.

"Come on sugar skull, I worked very hard on making these costumes, can you stop cooking items for the party at Undynes for ten minutes to go get changed?" Mettaton asked, she had arrived up at the skeleton family's house about an hour ago to find Papyrus finishing cooking party snacks and Frisk finishing baking a few bits and pieces. Napstablook would have came along but he didn't really fancy going to a party and wanted a night to himself. They had met up to all go down to the Halloween party Undyne was holding were they would then go on to the fire work party afterwards, Frisk, M.K and Asriel were all going to go out trick or treating afterwards and then join in the parade through the town after that.

"GIVE ME FIVE MINUTES TO FINISH COOKING. FRISK SISTER, YOU SANS AND DAD GET READY, I'LL GET CHANGED IN A FEW MINUTES, AND THE CHEEZY PIN WHEELS ARE NEARLY READY." Papyrus wined, not wanting to be taken away from the cooker.

"Fine, Mettaton come on up in a minute and help me put my wig on." Frisk sighed as she grabbed her costume off the sofa and made her way upstairs.

"So which is mine?" Sans asked as he got up of the couch, and made his way over to the robot who was already in a fancy ball gown outfit.

"Here, Frisk came up with the design for you, and Doctor Gaster this one is for you." Mettaton smiled as she handed the two there costumes. Sans wasn't to overly fussed on the human celebration of Halloween but he didn't mind it, any chance to eat junk food, like sweets and candy he took. Gaster on the other hand was still slightly confused about Halloween and had his head stuck in some old history books trying to figure out why humans would dress up as monsters for a night.

* * *

Flash Back.

"Okay, Frisk why do humans celebrate Halloween and why do we have to dress up?" Gaster asked, Sans and Papyrus had seemingly gotten the idea relatively easy but the skeleDad hadn't. Although this actually was the third Halloween Gasters kids were having.

"Okay, Halloween has many different cultural meanings. In Europe it's an ancient Celtic festival which was held every thirty-first of October." Frisk sighed as she explained Halloween to her dad for a second time.

"Okay, so it occurred sometime after us monsters were sealed into the underground yes?" Gaster asked.

"Yep, after monsters were sealed into the underground Gaster." Sans interrupted.

"It was a night when people stayed awake until the morning as there was a belief that on that night that monsters would climb out of the underground and walk the surface again, and would take revenge against them. The celebration changed between the eighteenth century and the start of the twentieth century when it was believed that witches that had escaped the witch hunts in the states started to kidnap children and eat them, but instead of kidnapping the children it somehow turned into them getting candy, and is basically how the celebration started. It was set to be a yearly occurrence, and people dress up as monsters to reflect on the Celtic festival." Frisk explained.

"Right, I think I've got it now." Gaster said.

"If you don't, watch the Simpsons. They've an episode revolving around it." Sans chuckled as he turned the TV on, and by pure coincident the Halloween tree house of horror episode he had been on about had come on. So the whilst Sans Frisk and Gaster sat down to watch it, Papyrus decided to go out to the kitchen for the evening and started to make dinner, and flicked through his multiple cook books to plan what to make for Undyne and Alphys Halloween party. They had all decided on a rota and who would hold each party. For that year Alphys and Undyne were holding it, the Christmas party was being held on Christmas eve by the Dreemurs, and the new year's eve party was to be hosted by the Gasters, and Easter which had been earlier in the year had been hosted by Mettaton, mad dummy and Napstablook in the new MTT Resort beside the beach only a forty five minute drive away from the town at the bottom of Mount Ebbot town.

* * *

Reality.

* * *

Sans had teleported up the stairs behind Frisk, to which papyrus shouted up at him. The chef in training hated it when sans teleported up the stairs instead of walking.

"SANS, WHY CAN'T YOU WALK UP THE STAIRS LIKE A NORMAL PERSON." Papyrus shouted angrily.

"There always _up_ to something Papyrus." Sans chuckled, resulting in Gaster trying his best not to laugh and Frisk bursting out into laughter as she entered her room.

"WHY MUST YOU ALWAYS MAKE A PUN OR A STUPID JOKE?" Papyrus groaned.

"It's just my thing Bro." Sans joked as he made his way into his room to change.

"Thank you for the costume Mettaton, you and Frisk must have put a lot of effort into them." Gaster smiled as he took his costume from Mettaton's arms. He made his way up the stairs to change as well with Mettaton following up behind him. After five minutes Papyrus had finished cooking and finally turned the cooker off before making his way upstairs to get changed.

Sans was the first out of there room and teleported back down into the living room to wait on the others. Not too long afterwards Gaster had made his way back down to the open planned living room in his own costume and sat beside Sans, who started to laugh at his dads costume a little. Papyrus had soon made his way down in his own costume not to long afterwards, the only people missing was Frisk and Mettaton. After ten minutes both Frisk and Mettaton finally made their way down into the living room area both in their costumes. Everyone, bar Mettaton was looking surprised at each other in amazement and laughing slightly at how amazing there costumes were.

Frisk was wearing a cute little red riding hood costume with a bright yet short red cloak, a pair of tall black boots with red laces and black leggings, a black dress with a puffy red petticoat underneath it and a large lace up corset with red laces up the front (ruby's outfit from R.W.B.Y but without the rose crescent scythe/ blaster and a half length red cloak). She also had a black wig on with a few red rose hair accessories. Sans was dressed up as a pirate with complete get up, a fake cutlass sword, a fake pistol and bandana on under a three point hat. Gaster had dressed up as the fifth doctor from doctor who as he had a fedora on and the trademark five meter long scarf, and equipped with a model sonic screw driver, making him look a lot like a skeletal version of the doctor. Whilst Papyrus had dressed up as jack skellington.

"Cool, you guys look amazing." Frisk cheered as she looked at her two older brothers and dad.

"So do you frisk." Sans smirked.

"Well then what are we waiting for? I do believe we have a party to attend to." Gaster smiled.

"HOLD IT, I NEED TO PACK UP THE FOOD. THEN WE CAN GO." Papyrus said.

"Fine, be thankful I brought the limo, burger pants is still outside waiting for us." Mettaton sighed as she made her way into the kitchen to help Papyrus pack up the food he had made to take to the party and took it out to the limo. Said skeleton then carefully placed the containers into the storage compartment inside the limo before helping Mettaton get in. Sans then helped Frisk into the Limo as her dress was slightly puffy as well as handing her over her basket for when she goes trick or treating with Asriel and M.K and a few other friends from school. Gaster was the last into the limo as he closed the door, and everyone belted in for the drive down to the buzzing town.

The town had been buzzing all week as it was now the Halloween capital of the world and the night before there had been huge parades held through the town, literally every monster in the town had their own parade float, Grillby and his young family had one, the Dreemurs had one, Muffet and her large family of Spiders had a Float, the Blooks, including Napstablook, Mettaton who had abandoned her robotic body for the parade and mad dummy who had also abandoned his dummy body for the parade had one. Undyne had a float to herself, whilst Alphys and M.K and there family had a float (I have a head cannon that M.K Is either Alphys younger sibling or a cousin.) And the best float by far happened to be the Gaster family parade float, consisting of Sans, Papyrus, Frisk and the reluctant Wing Dings Gaster, as they were the rarest family of monsters being the last known skeleton monster family anywhere on the surface and underground as the rest of the skeletons had been killed off during the Great War.

People travelled from every corner of the world to visit the parade the night before and the MTT resort had been fully booked out. But tonight there was a huge fire work display scheduled for half nine, plenty of time for going trick or treating. After twenty minutes the group had reached Undyne and Alphys house which was covered in Halloween decorations, looking like a real haunted house. It appeared that they were the last to arrive as they could see the others cars parked up around the house.

They got out and walked up and over to the porch were it appeared Alphys had a few electrical decorations wired up to the house such as glowing spider egg sacks, a few zombies and what appeared to be a killer clown holding huge bowl of candy. Moments later Undyne came to the door and let them in.

"Was wondering when you five would turn up everyone's here and M.K and Asriel were getting bored waiting for you frisk, the pair were about to go trick or treating without you." Undyne chuckled as the group of skeletons and possessed robot came in.

Undyne was dressed up as herself, a mermaid but with a long mermaid tail instead of her normal two legs. Alphys had dressed up as Hatsune Miku, and had all the accessories down to the point. While Alphys little cousin M.K had dressed up as a dinosaur, a dark reddish brown t-rex to be exact. Asriel had a miniature version of his dads armour and crown on as well as a cloak with the delta rune on it. Asgore had dressed up as frankenstines monster whilst Toriel had dressed up as a vampire and had a large bee hive wig on with a set of white highlights up the sides.

Frisk ran over to M.K and Asriel and within Five minutes Toriel was taking the three of them out to go around the town trick or treating as the others enjoyed themselves and reflex upon the weeks festivities. Earlier in the week there was a large carnival in which nearly every monster family had their own float. Although the best one had to be the Gaster family float. Sans, Papyrus and Frisk had somehow even managed to get there dad wing dings to hop on the float and do their routine.

The teens were out trick or treating for about an hour and a half before they came back, bags full to the brim with various sweets and chocolates. After the four of them got back, Undyne took them all on a haunted walk through the forest behind their house. She and Alphys had went out of their way to make it a really haunted walk and in listed the help of a portion of former royal guards to jump out and scare everyone. After partying the night away the group went outside as Undyne and Alphys had one last surprise up there sleeves as hey let off a few hundred pounds worth of fireworks which Alphys had rigged up. After the firework display everyone made their way back inside to gather their coats and any other belongings before they started to disperse and make their way home. The first to leave was M.K and their family which consisted of Alphys sister and her brother in law. After ten minutes Asgore, Toriel and Asriel left next, Asgore and Toriel had work to do in the morning, them being the rulers after all.

Not too long after Mettaton had burger pants started the limo to heat it up, Frisk gathered up all her bags of candy and chocolate and put a lot of them into her picnic basket just so she didn't spill any out of her already over flowing bag. Sans and Gaster finished talking about science with Alphys before making their way out to the limo, Papyrus was with Mettaton and the pair were caught red handed having a little kiss with each other. Sans was royally pissed and his eye was glowing its traditional electric blue when he was both pissed and using magic, Gaster was slightly happy for his son but confused at the same time and when Frisk took notice she just burst out laughing. Alphys was heard in the background shouting "Ship it" and laughing, no doubt likely staring to type up hundreds of fan fictions on it. The group had an amazing night out and on the way home they all agreed that they should try to beat the Halloween party by holding it next year and going all out, thankfully they could do most of the stuff if not more to freak the others out next year.

All in all it was the best night the family of four had. Sans and Frisk fell asleep in the limo on their way back up to their large cabin, the lazy bones. Gaster took out his Phone and took a few images of the pair. Mettaton cuddled into Papyrus' arms and awed at the scene before them in the car and took a few pictures of her own. The robot celebrity dropped the four of them off at their house and helped Gaster and Papyrus lift Sans and Frisk into the house and into their beds, as well as bring in Frisks multiple bags of candy. Gaster offered to let Mettaton stay the night but she declined, she had to leave the next day for a concert in Miami. The robot kissed her skeleton boyfriend before thanking Gaster for the kind offer before hopping into her limo and taking off to her hotel where she would be staying the night before traveling on down to Miami in the morning.

It wasn't long after the robot left that both Papyrus and Gaster left to go to their rooms for the night after checking that everything was switched off and locked up. As her did his nightly rounds to check on his two grown up boys and teenage daughter. He was thankful that they had shard this amazing holiday with him. That night all four of them slept peacefully that night, and to prove that point there eyes glowed green as they slept.

Best Halloween ever. Plenty more Halloweens to come.


End file.
